Defining Love
by BaByGuRL
Summary: Nu CHAPTER PLEASE READ W/ AUTHOR'S NOTE!!
1. What Does Gordo Believe?

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, characters, and all that other stuff.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic.  So review and flame..whatever you all wanna do.  I just hope you like it. (P.S-Thoughts in italics.)

(Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda enters their school building on a brisk, late January morning. As they enter the topic of romance pops up.)

Miranda- I think being Ethan Craft's girlfriend would be the coolest thing in the world!

Lizzie- I totally agree with you, Miranda! _I mean think about it, Ethan Craft!!!_

Miranda- We gets to hang out with him before school, after school, between classes, share lockers, and share drinks at the Digital 

Bean!! Oh!  I get lightheaded just thinking about it!!

Lizzie- (giggles)

(With all the commotion between the girls, they barely pay attention to Gordo, who was listening in to the conversation.  Until he interrupts their gigglefest.)

Gordo- Can I ask just one question.

Miranda & Lizzie- Sure, what's up?

Gordo- What could you possibly see in Ethan Craft?!  I mean the guy can't even complete a sentence without saying dude!  I mean, don't you want to hold an intelligent in which the guy can converse with you?!

Lizzie- That wasn't one question, Gordo.

Miranda- Lizzie, did the man say what did we see in Ethan Craft?!

Gordo- Yes, I did.  Would you like to answer to that Miranda?

Miranda- Sure! One, he's Hot!  Two, he's cute. Three, he's gorgeous!  Four, great body!!

Lizzie- Oh!! Don't forget about great hair!

Gordo- Can you guys actually give me a reason of why you like him that doesn't deal with looks?

Miranda and Lizzie ponders and thinks.  Neither can come up with a reason.

Gordo- Thought so! (walks away to their lockers)

_Lizzie- OOOO!! I hate it when he's right!! Especially when it deals with Ethan Craft._

Miranda- Who cares?! He's Ethan Craft! (follows Gordo to their lockers)

Lizzie- (slowly follows)

(at their lockers)

Gordo- Look, I'm not trying to dissolve you guy's obsession about Ethan Craft.

Miranda & Lizzie- IT IS NOT AN OBSESSION!!

Gordo- Right… anyway. I'm sorry about that.  I just don't understand why everyone pick one person who is cute, and follow them around like little lost puppies.  Not that you guys do.  I just believe in something different.

Lizzie-  Just in what do you believe in, Gordo?

(bell rings)

Gordo- Saved by the bell.  (walks to their first period English)

Miranda- (turns to Lizzie) That is one weird boy.

_Lizzie- Yea, but just what does he believe in??_


	2. Who would have thought?

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, characters, and all that other stuff.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic.  So review and flame..whatever you all wanna do.  I just hope you like it. (P.S-Thoughts in italics.)

(Miranda and Lizzie walks to their English class together and sat next together with Gordo sitting behind)

Miranda- (turns around to face Gordo) So, Gordo, are you gonna tell us just you believe in?

Gordo- (looks up from his work and looks directly at Miranda) Belief of what? (grins mischievously knowing it's going to get on their nerves)

_Lizzie- Ugh! Just say it. I-Believe- in-……_

Lizzie- Don't play stupid.  Just tell us.

Gordo- I would but the substitute waiting for us to finish talking.

(at the front of the room, a cool looking substitute was waiting patiently for them three to finish)

Substitute- Are you guys done?

Miranda & Lizzie-(blushes) 

Gordo- Yea, we finished.

Substitute: Okay, thank you.  Well class, my name is Mr. McNamara.  But please don't call me that.  Makes me feel really old.  Just call me Mr. Mack. That's spelled M-A-C-K.  I'll be filling in for your English teacher until the end of February.

(class started cheering)

_Lizzie- Am I dreaming?? I finally have a cool teacher, with a cool name?? I must be dreaming._

Mr. Mack- Calm down. While she's gone, I'll be starting a unit about romance since February right around the corner, it sorts of helps, since February known for the month of love.  But first lemme ask you guys what do you think romance and love is?

(class remains silent)

Mr. Mack- Ok…I see.  I guess I just going to call you by name off the roll call.  Everyone's going to have a chance to tell me what they think so don't think you can get away with not saying anything. Umm…first up.  Kate Sanders. Stand up for us please and tell us what you think love and romance is.

Kate- (stands up) Well, Mr. Mack, I think romance is when my boyfriend brings me flowers, candies, and stuff.  Love is a feeling that my boyfriends feels for me.

_Lizzie- Unbelievable._

Miranda- (whispers to Lizzie)  Unbelievable.

Lizzie- You must have read my mind!

Mr. Mack- Well, thank you, Kate.  That was interesting.  Next up, Ethan Craft.

Lizzie- (whispers to Miranda)  I wonder what's he's going to say.

Miranda- (whispers back)  I know!

Ethan- Well, Mr. Professor. 

Mr. Mack- Um, my name is Mr. Mack.

Ethan- Yea, kool.  Well, I think romance is umm.. like Zack and Kelly from Saved by the Bell.  Love is whatever.  Oh! It's what the ladies feel for me, right ladies?

_Lizzie- Umm, that was interesting.  Ok, that was just lame!_

Gordo- (mutters) The guy's dumber than I thought.

Miranda- (whispers to Lizzie) Did you hear what I just heard? Zack and Kelly?!  

Lizzie- I'm disappointed.

Miranda- At least he still looks good!

Lizzie- That's true.

Mr. Mack- Ahem, ladies!  Since you two like talking so much.  You can share your opinion with the class.  Starting with you, the one with the black hair. 

Miranda- (points to herself) Me?

Mr. Mack- Yes, you.  Stand up and tell the class what you think about romance and love.  Then your friend can go next. Oh and tell me your name.

Miranda- (stands up)  My name is Miranda and I think romance is the relationship shared between two people. Love is an emotion that you feel. 

Mr. Mack- Interesting.  Your friend can go next.  Tell me your name.

Lizzie- (stands up)  My name is Lizzie.  Well, I think romance is the relationship shared, like Miranda said, and I think love is a emotion shown towards someone you care about. 

Mr. Mack- Kay.  That's good.

(Mr. Mack goes around the room with everyone stating what they think or believe it is.)

Miranda- (turns to Gordo) Looks like we're going to find out for you aren't we, Gordo?  I bet it's boring, and stupid like everyone's else.

Lizzie- I can't wait till you bore the class with you believe and use facts and figures to back it up.

Miranda- Good one, Lizzie.

Lizzie- Thank you.

Gordo- (looks at them with a sadness in his eyes it goes unnoticed.)  You think I'm going to stand up and state facts?? Is that all  you guys think of me, facts and figures?  Never thinking about crushes and stuff?

Lizzie & Miranda- No….

(Mr. Mack interrupts)

Mr. Mack- Umm…David Gordon.  

Gordo- Um.. call me Gordo.  Everyone else does.

Mr. Mack- Kay.  Thrill us with your interpretation. 

Kate- Please don't! GOR-DON, here will bore us.

Ethan- (chants) Go Professor! Go Professor!

(class laughs)

Mr. Mack- Settle down.  Ethan, chill with that nonsense and Kate, he will state his opinion. Go ahead, Gordo.  Class, pay attention.

(Everyone turns around with a sheepish grin on their face knowing how Gordo is)

Gordo- (stands up and starts to talk while looking at the ground)  Well, I think romance is very special and rare.  You can't really describe it.  You're never too young to experience it.  I think romance is how you show your love for someone else.  It's a bond between two people that no one understand, not even themselves.  Me personally, to romance someone, I would write little notes then leave it in her locker with a big "I LOVE YOU".  Or when my girlfriend having a bad day, I'll sit there listen to her, wipe her tears, whisper encouragements, or things that make her feel better.  Then some days, I'll surprise her with a rose with a reason why I love her.  It doesn't have to be an anniversary or anything.  It would be any day of the week.  I would make sure she feels that she's the only one I need at the precise moment.  Love is a big factor in romance.  Love is a desire, an emotion you can't describe.  You can say I love you to your parents, brothers and sisters, friends, and celebrities.  But to me, to love someone romantically, it's mind blowing.  (Looks up with a smile and a faraway look in his eyes)  You can feel so sad, angry, mad, but when you see the person you love, you just forget all those emotions because love just swept over you.  Then looking in the one you love's eyes, it's like all of earth falls away.  It's just you and your angel.  Nothing else matters.  Well that's what I think romance and love is.  (his eyes gets sadness look in it)  Everyone must be thinking… Who would have thought Gordo has a sensitive side that doesn't involve facts and figures.  Who would have thought? (he sits sadly)

(class shocked of what they just heard out of Gordo's mouth.  Including Mr. Mack.)

Mr. Mack- Gordo, may I say that was great.  I think this romance unit we doing will be good for you. 

Gordo- (looking down) Thanks.

_Lizzie- Wow…I never heard such sweet words come out of anybody's mouth before.  Nevertheless, Gordo! _

Miranda- (rips out a notebook piece of paper so Gordo won't hear and writes)  Lizzie, I feel really bad about what I said to him.

Lizzie- Same here. Who would have thought Gordo has a romantic side to him?

Miranda- Yea.. who would have thought?


	3. You never appreciated

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, characters, and all that other stuff.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic.  So review and flame..whatever you all wanna do.  I just hope you like it.

(English class draws to a close)

Mr.Mack- Ok class, for your homework tonite..

(class groans)

Mr.Mack- It won't be hard.. I want you to read a love song called "Lovin you" written and sang by Alicia Keys. Then I want you to pick a song.. that relates to your emotions about love and explain it to the class. Kay..not that hard.

_Lizzie- Hmm...what could I pick? Aaron Carter?  Dreamstreet?  Nsync?_

(Gordo raises his hand)

Mr. Mack- Yes, Gordo?

Gordo- These emotions of love wouldn't have any relation to what we did earlier in the class would it? And one more thing, and do we have to explain why we picked it?

Mr.Mack- Yes and yes.  Is that a problem for you?

_Gordo- Yea, I don't want to spill my heart to the entire 7th grade class!  Again!_

Gordo- No, I just think everyone heard enough shocking things from me to last them a week. 

_Lizzie & Miranda- Got that right!_

Mr.Mack- Actually Gordo, I look forward to hearing what you picked and why cause you seem to have been a lot of emotions in.  I want you to let it out this next month, okay?

_Gordo- How does he know this?!_

Gordo- Yes, sir.

(bell rings)

Mr. Mack- See you tomorrow.

Lizzie- Hey Gordo...

(Gordo rushes out of the class before Lizzie and Miranda could say anything to him)

Miranda- I think he's hurt 'bout what we said earlier.

Lizzie- Ditto.

(Lizzie and Miranda walks to the locker to prepare for next class)

Miranda- But can you blame us?! He never told us about he feels!

Lizzie- Yea, totally!  I can't read his mind!  I'm not Miss Cleo.

Miranda- That's for sure.

(They arrive at their locker with Gordo already in his locker getting his stuff)

Miranda- Hey, Gordo.  How's it going?

Gordo- (without looking at them) It's going fine.  Considering that I just open my heart to the entire English class who thought of me of nothing but a boy with facts and figures.  Oh, include my two best friends in that too!

Lizzie- You cannot blame us, Gordo! It's all you talk about. How the rocks are formed, how we should be our own individual.

Miranda- And how volcano explodes, how space shuttle launch, it's all you talk about!

Gordo- (looks to the floor trying to hide his hurt)  Oh, really?  (voice full of hurt and pain)   How about the time, Lizzie, when I comforted you when you were mad at Miranda for going to Danny Kessler's pool party, did I talk about facts and figures then?

_Lizzie- That's true..._

Gordo- How about you, Miranda, when you had that play I went backstage I talked to you so you can calm your nerves.  

_Miranda- He did do that.._

Gordo- And for both of you guys, how many times have I tried to emphasized to the both of you guys the importance of our friendship.  I've told you how I felt about this numerous times, it just you never listened.  Until now..  (He looks up at both of them with his eyes tearing) I guess that counts for something. Gotta go to class. Bye guys.

(Lizzie and Miranda once again shocked of what they heard from Gordo)

_Lizzie- I never knew how sensitive he is.. _

_Miranda- I never realized how sweet he has been to us.._

Miranda- Lizzie, why do I feel so bad?

Lizzie- Me too, Miranda.  I guess we realized that Gordo has a side to him that we never seem to see.

Miranda- Well, I see it crystal clear now....

Lizzie- Me too, Miranda. Me too.


	4. The Conflict Within Miranda

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, characters, and all that other stuff.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. So review and flame..whatever you all wanna do. I just hope you like it. (Characters' thought are in italics)  
  
(In the afternoon after school, Lizzie and Miranda are talking on the phone)  
  
Miranda- Lizzie, did you find a song yet? You know for Mr. Mack 'morrow?  
  
Lizzie- Yea totally. It was so easy to pick. I chose Backstreet Boys "As Long as You Love Me".  
  
Miranda- Oh.  
  
Miranda- "As Long as You Love Me"?? She sounds desperate! Well…she is with Ethan.  
  
Lizzie- Have you chosen one yet?  
  
Miranda- Uhh..not quite. I'm trying to find a song that match with what I'm feeling. You know?  
  
Lizzie. Yea, sure.  
  
(long pause)  
  
Miranda- So, have you talked to Gordo since that confrontation at our lockers?  
  
Lizzie- No, have you?  
  
Miranda- No. I wish I did though. On the way home, I realized just how much I miss Gordo hanging around. Though we get on each other's nerves, I really like talking to him, and teasing him. (sighs)  
  
Lizzie- You really miss him don't you, Miranda?  
  
Miranda- Sure.. don't you?!  
  
Lizzie- Yea, of course.  
  
Miranda- Kay, then. Anyway, I'm going to the Digital Bean to look on the internet for some songs. The speed is really slow at my house. You wanna come?  
  
Lizzie- I can't. My parents want to have a nice McGuire Dinner Night. I really don't see the point to it anyway.  
  
Miranda- Ooo.. I feel sorry for you. Kay, I'll go to the Digital Bean by myself. I'll call you when I get back.  
  
Lizzie- Kay, bye.  
  
Miranda- Bye.  
  
(Miranda heads off to the Digital Bean alone. Along the way, Miranda is left alone with her thoughts)  
  
Miranda- (sighs) This absolutely sux. Here I am, going to the Digital Bean alone! I remember when I would go with Lizzie and Gordo. Or just Lizzie, or just Gordo! It was just yesterday when we came to the Digital Bean together! But everything's changed, because of the insensitive things we said to him during English. I didn't exactly mean what I said. Ugh! I hate this! But there's gotta be some good reason that's going to come out of this.. hopefully.  
  
(Miranda walks into the Digital Bean and stops suddenly cause she sees Gordo by the Internet section with his back turned to Miranda)  
  
Miranda- Why must this happen to me?! What if he doesn't wanna talk to me? (takes a deep breath) I can do this. Here it goes... 


	5. Miranda and Gordo goes One on One

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, characters, and all that other stuff.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. So review and flame..whatever you all wanna do. I just hope you like it.  
  
(Miranda walks up behind Gordo)  
  
Miranda- Hey, Gordo?  
  
Gordo- (turns around, surprised to see her) Oh, hey Miranda. What you're doing here?  
  
Miranda- Oh, I'm doing that English assignment that Mr. Mack gave us. My computer at home has slow internet connection.  
  
Gordo- Yea, you always complained about that computer. Well, I just finished the assignment. I'm still going to hang around though.  
  
Miranda- Kay, that's great! (starts to get nervous)  
  
Gordo- Miranda, what's wrong? You look really nervous.  
  
Miranda- What?! Oh, I'm not nervous at all! (starts to play with her hair)  
  
Gordo- Miranda, I know for a fact that you play with your hair when you get really nervous. (smiles) Now, sit down and tell me what's going on?  
  
(Miranda smiles and sits down)  
  
Miranda- Look, me and Lizzie weren't sure if you were still upset with us for all that stuff that happened today.  
  
Gordo- (just smiles)  
  
Miranda- (looks at him and see him smiling couldn't help but smile herself) Well, are you?  
  
Gordo- If I was upset with you and Lizzie right now, do you think I'll be talking to you right now. Don't worry about it, I'm over it.  
  
Miranda- Oh, I'm glad. Just to let you know, I'm really sorry for what I said. (giving him a smile)  
  
Gordo- Hey don't worry 'bout it. Can you do me a favor?  
  
Miranda- Sure, what's up?  
  
Gordo- Always remember that no matter how big our fights may be and how angry, upset, with you or Lizzie, just know that I still care about you guys. That you guys are still my best friends and I still love y'all both. Kay? (looks at her with a sparkle in his eyes)  
  
Miranda- (eyes watering) Sure. Don't you wanna tell Lizzie this too?  
  
Gordo- No need to. I know you two, you'll go home and tell Lizzie every word of our conversation. (laughing)  
  
Miranda- Will not! (laughing) Yea, I will.  
  
(Gordo and Miranda laughs together)  
  
Miranda- Whoo! Nice to have you back, Gordo.  
  
Gordo- I was always here and I don't plan on going anywhere.  
  
Miranda- Well, now I know we're definitely friends again, what song did you pick for Mack's class?  
  
Gordo- (gives a sly look) I'm not saying.. you're going have to wait till tomorrow.  
  
Miranda- Gordo! Just tell me!  
  
Gordo- NOOO…  
  
Miranda- Fine! Well, help me with my song. I don't know what to pick.  
  
Gordo- Well, pick a song that relates to you. Umm…maybe also a situation you're in. Like, your crush on Ethan.  
  
Miranda- Kay, a situation I'm in. I think I got one.  
  
Gordo- Really? Which one?  
  
Miranda- Britney Spears. Joking. I don't know.  
  
Gordo- Kay, lemme get some soda for the two of us and we can start looking kay?  
  
Miranda- Thanx.  
  
(Gordo walks off gets two sodas and walks back)  
  
Gordo- Here you go.  
  
Miranda- Thanx. Maybe it'll help me with my thinking of coming up with a song.  
  
Gordo- Well, think of your favorite artists. Name a few.  
  
Miranda- Kay, I like Shakira, Christina Aguilera, Nsync, and Selena. Rest in Peace, Selena.  
  
Gordo- Do something original, everyone probably going to Nsync, Backstreet. Pick a song of Selena's.  
  
Miranda- All rite. I already know like all her songs.  
  
Gordo- Well, it's different singing as a fan, but reading and singing for personal stuff, it's seen a lot differently.  
  
Miranda- (looks at him thoughtfully) Gordo, you know you're extremely wise.  
  
Gordo- (blushes) Thanx.  
  
(Miranda and Gordo surfs internet for perfect song)  
  
Miranda- Oh, Gordo! I think I've found one! It's called "Dreaming of You".  
  
Gordo- Scoot over. Lemme read.  
  
(Gordo reads)  
  
Gordo- (looks at Miranda with a smirk on his face) You dreaming of someone, Miranda?  
  
Miranda- No…not yet. Maybe not for a long time.  
  
Gordo- Please! You're gorgeous, Miranda. Any guy be lucky to have you!  
  
(Miranda blushes)  
  
Gordo- Oh my god! I got Miranda to blush. Aww…Miranda's blushing!  
  
Miranda- (laughing) Shut up!  
  
(Gordo laughs along with her)  
  
Miranda- What time is it? I gotta be back by 9:30.  
  
Gordo- It's 9:05.  
  
Miranda- Kay, I have to go. Don't you have to go, Gordo?  
  
Gordo- No, I don't have to be back till I feel like it.  
  
Miranda- Lucky!  
  
Gordo- Not exactly.  
  
Miranda- Whadda ya mean?  
  
Gordo- (sighs) My parents left this evening for a psychologists' convention. It last Friday, Saturday, Sunday. They won't be back till Monday afternoon. Since it's Thursday, they wanted to leave early.  
  
Miranda- They leave you alone in your house by yourself for 4 days?!  
  
Gordo- It's not the first time. They go to these conventions every two weeks. The longest they left me alone was a week. So, I'm used to it. Don't worry about it, Miranda. Lemme walk you home.  
  
(Miranda and Gordo walks out, Miranda awfully quiet)  
  
Gordo- What's wrong, Miranda? You're not worried about what I said, are you?  
  
Miranda- I'm sorry, Gordo. I just can't imagine my parents leaving me alone for a week, let alone a day. What do you with yourself while you're by yourself?  
  
Gordo- (looks down on the ground while walking) Well, I think a lot. That's how I thought of that shocking revelation today in English. Then I write a lot too. Poems, songs, or whatever. Then, I'm teaching myself to play the piano since my parents never bothered to. There's things to do, I just have to find it. Oh! I film myself at home. It's silly, but it's funny at the same time. The camera, the pen, paper, and piano, there like people I'm talking to about my emotions. My parents never talk to me. During the weekdays, they work till nine, come home, do papers, and go to bed. When they get a short day, which is very rare, they ask me how I'm doing but they analyze me like I'm one of their patients! So, it's not that bad with them gone, it's they're gone anyway when they are home.  
  
Miranda- I didn't know, Gordo. But at the same time, I'm glad you told me now, cause it seems like you're relieved.  
  
Gordo- I think I am. Thanks for listening.  
  
Miranda- No problem. Anyway, I got an idea?  
  
Gordo- Sure..what's up?  
  
Miranda- How about a movie night at your house?  
  
Gordo- Miranda, are you going Dawson's Creek on me?!  
  
Miranda- No… I just don't want you to spend Friday nite alone. (looks at the ground)  
  
Gordo- (smiles, stops Miranda from walking and lifts up her chin and stares straight into her eyes) Miranda, that's the most sweetest thing you have ever said to me in the 13 years I've known you. Thanx. (kisses her on the head)  
  
Miranda- Well… Gordo, I didn't know you were the kissing type.  
  
Gordo- Well… you learn more each day, huh?  
  
(continues walking)  
  
Miranda- So, you wanna have a movie nite 'morrow?  
  
Gordo- Yea, I guess. Just don't tell your parents I'm by myself.  
  
Miranda- No problem. I'll call Lizzie and invite her.  
  
Gordo- Kay.  
  
(they arrive at Miranda's house, stops, and look at each other)  
  
Miranda- All rite, we're here. Thanx for walking me.  
  
Gordo- Forget it, it was no problem.  
  
Miranda- See you in school 'morrow?  
  
Gordo- Yup. (leans in and kisses Miranda on the cheek) See you, Miranda. Tell Lizzie I said hi. (starts to walk away)  
  
Miranda- Gordo, wait! (Gordo stops, and walks back)  
  
Gordo- What's wrong?  
  
Miranda- I can't have you giving me kisses all the time, it's a friendship here. It works both ways! (leans in gives him a kiss on the cheek and gives him a hug)  
  
Gordo- How come we never do done this before? I mean the mutual kisses and hugs?  
  
Miranda- I dunno. It was too weird?  
  
Gordo- Yea, I guess. Well, I hope Lizzie doesn't freak out if I give you a hug tomorrow.  
  
Miranda- I'm sure she won't.  
  
Gordo- How do you know that?  
  
Miranda- Remember? I tell Lizzie everything on the phone when I get home. (walks to to her house laughing, calls over her shoulder) Bye, Gordo.  
  
Gordo- Bye, Miranda. (walks home)  
  
Miranda- That has to be one of the best times I've spent with Gordo. I think I like learning more and more about him. While on the other hand, he's still the same Gordo I've always known.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorrie about the long chapter!! 


	6. Lizzie and Miranda Talks about Gordo

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or its characters. I wish I owned Adam Lamberg though.  
  
Author's Note: Read and Review!! PUH-LEEZE!!  
  
(Miranda walks in her house, said hello to her parents and went straight to her room. She picked up the phone and called Lizzie)  
  
Mrs. McGuire: Hello?  
  
Miranda- Hi, Mrs. McGuire, it's Miranda. May I speak to Lizzie?  
  
Mrs. McGuire- Sure, hold on. LIZZIE!! MIRANDA'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!!  
  
Lizzie- Kay, Mom! I got it! Hey, Miranda!  
  
Miranda- Hey. I called cause I told you I'll call you when I get back from the Digital Bean.  
  
Lizzie- Yeah, I know. So did you find your song?  
  
Miranda- Yeah, I did. I got a little help from a particular someone.  
  
Lizzie- Really?! Who?! Was it Ethan Craft?!  
  
Miranda- It wasn't Ethan Craft.  
  
Lizzie- Who then?  
  
Miranda- It was Gordo.  
  
Lizzie- Really? Isn't he like mad at us?  
  
Miranda- No. That's what I thought too. Until, I sat down and talked to him.  
  
Lizzie- Well, what did he say?  
  
Miranda- If I remember it word for word, he said, "Always remember that no matter how big our fights may be and how angry, upset, with you or Lizzie, just know that I still care about you guys. You guys are still my best friends and I still love y'all both."  
  
Lizzie- (sniffles) Miranda, that was so sweet!  
  
Miranda- Yea, I know. I nearly cried when he told me that. (starts to giggle)  
  
Lizzie- What's so funny?  
  
Miranda- (stops laughing) I asked Gordo if he was going to tell you what he said, he started to laugh and said there was no need to, cause he knew I'll come home and tell you. (starts to laugh) He really knows us well, Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie- (starts to laugh along with her) I guess you're right. Hey, so what song did he help you pick out?  
  
Miranda- Selena. I wanted to find out what song he was doing but he wouldn't tell me. We have to found out tomorrow.  
  
Lizzie- Ok. So what else did you two do?  
  
Miranda- Well, he walked me home. He told me some pretty shocking stuff. Did you know his parents leave him at the house by himself for a week before just to go to some psychologists' convention? They don't even care about him, Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie- They leave him alone, with no babysitter?! He has to take care of himself, like wash his clothes, cook his dinner?!  
  
Miranda- Yup.  
  
Lizzie- That is so wrong! Gordo is such a sweet friend, why would they do that?  
  
Miranda- Hey, guess what? He's by himself this weekend.  
  
Lizzie- He's at the house by himself right now?!  
  
Miranda- Yup, I didn't like the idea of that so I suggested a movie night tomorrow.  
  
Lizzie- I gotta ask my parents.  
  
Miranda- You cannot let your parents know that Gordo stays home by himself. He's making us promise.  
  
Lizzie- Fine, I won't tell.  
  
Miranda- That's not all.  
  
Lizzie- Don't tell me, he's sleeping in the bathtub!  
  
Miranda- No, he kissed me on the cheek twice!! He said it was his way of showing friendly affection. I have him a kiss on the cheek too, you know friendship, give and take. So don't be surprise if he kisses me on the cheek tomorrow at school.  
  
(no answer)  
  
Miranda- You there, Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie- Oh, I'm here. I'm just shocked that's all.  
  
Miranda- Don't be. When you talk to Gordo, you realize that's just how he is.  
  
Lizzie- Okay, I guess.  
  
Miranda- Hey, Lizzie, I gotta go. Talk to you on the bus tomorrow.  
  
Lizzie- Kay. Bye.  
  
Miranda- Bye  
  
Lizzie- (sits on her bed with her mind going in a million different directions. Then decides to call Gordo)  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: READ NEXT CHAPTER IMMEDIATELY!! IT"S BASICALLY PART TWO OF THIS CHAPTER BUT I DECIDED TO MAKE IT INTO TWO DIFFERENT CHAPTERS! 


	7. Gordo and Lizzie Talk

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE!! SO DON'T SUE ME!! HEY, ADAM!! CALL ME!!  
  
  
  
Lizzie- (dials Gordo's number and the phone gets picked after the first ring)  
  
Gordo- Hey, Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie- Hey, how did you know it was me? I didn't know you had caller id.  
  
Gordo- I don't. I knew you were going to call after talking Miranda. (chuckles)  
  
Lizzie- (laughs) You do know us well don't you?  
  
Gordo- Yea, I do. So what's up, Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie- Nothing. I just wanna say thanks for the things you said. (sadly says) Thanks for opening up to Miranda, so we can help you out.  
  
Gordo- (worriedly says) What's wrong, Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie- Nothing! Don't worry about it.  
  
Gordo- Yea, right. Hey, can I come over to talk to you. Like in your backyard, or something. I can tell you are not ok.  
  
Lizzie- Gordo, it's 9:45!  
  
Gordo- Yea, and your point?  
  
Lizzie- It's late!  
  
Gordo- Not to me. See you in a few. (hangs up)  
  
Lizzie- Gordo!! Gordo!! (smiles realizing how much he cares and hangs up)  
  
(five minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Mr. McGuire answers the door)  
  
Mr. McGuire- Gordo! What you're doing here?!  
  
Gordo- (looks breathless) Hey, it's really important that I talk to Lizzie. It's urgent.  
  
Mr. McGuire- It's 9:50, Gordo!  
  
(meanwhile Lizzie eavesdrops on the conversation)  
  
Gordo- Yes, I know. Now, Mr. McGuire, would I normally come here this late without it being urgent?  
  
Mr. McGuire- I guess you make a point. LIZZIE, GORDO'S AT THE DOOR!!  
  
(Lizzie fakes being surprised)  
  
Lizzie- Gordo?! What you're doing here?!  
  
(Gordo rolls his eyes and chuckles at Lizzie's bad acting)  
  
Gordo- I need to talk to you.  
  
Lizzie- Sure. Let's go to the backyard. We can talk on the porch.  
  
Gordo- Kay, thanks.  
  
(they both walk out to the porch and both sits on the porch steps)  
  
Gordo- (looks with worries in his eyes) Kay, Lizzie. Fess up.  
  
Lizzie- Fess up, what? (turns to him and looks into his eyes, and see that he's very worried) I'm just sad, that I haven't been a really good friend to you. (turns away)  
  
Gordo- Please! You've been a good friend to me, Lizzie. If you weren't, you wouldn't be so sad right now. If you weren't a good friend, you wouldn't worry so much about being a good friend. (lifts a piece of her hair, and place it behind her ear) Trust me, Lizzie. You've been a very, very good friend.  
  
Lizzie- (looks at him) Why are you acting so sweet today? Me and Miranda dissed you, we didn't know what you want, we didn't know who you truly were.  
  
Gordo- (turns away sadly) It's not your fault. I chose not to tell you and Miranda. I don't know why, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to show you guys. But I realize now, I should have shown and told you all along. Cause I feel comfortable being honest about my feelings, and sensitivity. So what I did today, was like unlocking piece of me. (turns to Lizzie with a smile on his face) But don't think that I'm not going to bore you and Miranda with facts and figures, along with lectures about following the crowd.  
  
Lizzie- (laughs)  
  
Gordo- I'm glad you're smiling and laughing again. Now I know you're feeling better.  
  
Lizzie- I feel better. Thanks, Gordo.  
  
Gordo- No problem. (looks to the ground and starts playing with the grass)  
  
Lizzie- (looks at Gordo) Hey  
  
Gordo- (looks up) Yeah?  
  
Lizzie- I want to say thanks for being a good friend.  
  
Gordo- It's no problem.  
  
Lizzie- No, I mean, you ran all the way over here to make sure I was okay. You put mine and Miranda's feelings ahead of your own feelings today. You never worry about yourself, just everyone else. (leans in gives him a peck on the cheek)  
  
Gordo- (smiles) I guess Miranda told you about the whole kissing thing?  
  
Lizzie- (nodded yes and smiling)  
  
Gordo- Well, (leans in gives her kiss on her forehead) we're all very loving friends aren't we?  
  
Lizzie- Yes, we are.  
  
Gordo- So, I see I did my job. You're happy again, that's all that matters. (stands up and leans down and kisses Lizzie on the forehead) Bye, Lizzie. Talk to you tomorrow. (walks out the backdoor)  
  
Lizzie- (gazes after him and whispers) Bye, Gordo. (thinks to herself I think I need a different song and walks inside her house)  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: YOU LIKE?! YOU LIKE?! 


	8. SelfDenial

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!  
  
Author's Note: Enjoy!  
  
  
  
The next morning, Lizzie is getting ready for school, and then she remembers to ask her mother about movie night…  
  
Lizzie: Hey mom?  
  
Mrs. McGuire: Yes, hon?  
  
Lizzie: Can I have a movie night with Miranda and Gordo? We stay up and watch movies all night.  
  
Mrs. McGuire: Sure, I have no problem. In fact, why won't you have it here? You guys can use the basement; I'll order pizza for you.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks so much! (hugs her mom)  
  
Mrs. McGuire: Yeah, Yeah. Now, hurry up. You'll be late for your bus.  
  
Lizzie walks out of the house and to the bus stop, in which she meets up with Miranda.  
  
Lizzie: Hey, Miranda.  
  
Miranda: (yawns) Hey.  
  
Lizzie: Tired?  
  
Miranda: Yeah. I'll wake up soon though.  
  
Lizzie: Kay. Oh, my mom says we can have movie night at my house, she'll order pizza for us and everything!  
  
Miranda: Kay. I'll ask my parents when I get home this afternoon. I'm sure Gordo would have no problem with it.  
  
Lizzie: I hope not. (sighs) I really want him to come.  
  
Miranda: (eyes perked up) Lizzie, did you talked to Gordo last night?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, why?  
  
Miranda: Did you enjoy talking to him?  
  
Lizzie: (smiles) Yeah, I did. (smiles dissolves) Why?  
  
Miranda: Well, you had this spark in your eyes when I mentioned Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: I did?  
  
Miranda: Yes, you did. (slowly smiles) You like Gordo, don't you? That crush you had on him in the fourth grade resurfaced. YOU LIKE GORDO!!  
  
Lizzie: I do not! I like him as a friend.  
  
Miranda: Sure, Lizzie. Whatever you say.  
  
Lizzie: I'm serious!!  
  
At this point, the bus arrived and Gordo has not yet arrived.  
  
Miranda: Speaking of Gordo, where is he? The bus is here.  
  
Lizzie: I don't know but he better hurry up.  
  
At that moment, Gordo came running up.  
  
Gordo: Whoo! Just in time. Hey, guys. Getting on the bus? Or do I have to lecture you guys about the value of education and not become one of the uneducated teenagers in this school?!  
  
Lizzie and Miranda: (Laughs and gets on the bus)  
  
Lizzie and Miranda sits in the same bus seat with Miranda sitting on the inside and Lizzie sitting on the outside. Gordo, sat in the aisle across from them by himself, looking very tired.  
  
Miranda: Gordo, Lizzie's mom says we can movie night at their house. Is that ok with you?  
  
Gordo: (eyes drooping) Yeah, that's fine. I need to get out my house anyway. (puts his feet on the seat, and places his head on the window, facing Lizzie and Miranda, and slowly falls asleep.)  
  
Miranda: Gordo? Gordo?  
  
Lizzie: SHHH!!!! He's sleeping. (gazes at Gordo) * He looks so cute. Very innocent.  
  
Miranda: Lizzie..  
  
Lizzie didn't answer.  
  
Miranda: I knew it! You like Gordo!  
  
Lizzie: I do not!!  
  
Miranda: Then why are you looking at him like that?  
  
Lizzie: Like what?!  
  
Miranda: Like you wanna grab him and plant kisses all over his face!  
  
Lizzie: I do not!  
  
Miranda: If you say so. (giggling)  
  
Lizzie: (looks back at Gordo, who still remains asleep, with his arms across his chest, his hair falling in his eyes, and had a peaceful look on his face.)  
  
Lizzie: Look, Miranda. Doesn't he look peaceful? (with a smile)  
  
Miranda: (mutters) And you say you don't like him, sure.  
  
Lizzie: (turns to Miranda) You say something?  
  
Miranda: No! I didn't say anything at all. 


	9. Gordo plays Matchmaker

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire and its characters. Songs being displayed in this chapter is not mine. They belong to the artists ok?  
  
Author's Note: Feel free to write reviews!! Thoughts will be surrounded by *. KAY? Enjoy!  
  
(The bus finally arrives at school and Gordo is still fast asleep)  
  
Lizzie: (softly whispering and shaking Gordo) Hey Gordo. Wake up, we're here.  
  
Gordo: (slowly awakes) Huh? Oh, we're here.  
  
Miranda: Yes, we're here. Now get up off your butt, and come on!  
  
(Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda all leave the bus and heads inside the building)  
  
Gordo: (still tired) Guys, I'll meet you at our lockers later. I have to go use the restroom.  
  
(Gordo, walks away and heads towards the restroom)  
  
Gordo: (saying to no one in particular) Man, I'm tired.  
  
(After using the restroom, Gordo heard someone call his name)  
  
Gordo: (turns around while washing his hands) Hey, Ryan. (A/N: The guy Miranda had a crush on)  
  
Ryan: Hey man. How's it going?  
  
Gordo: Nothing really, half-asleep, but I'm cool.  
  
Ryan: Cool, cool. (pauses not sure what to say next)  
  
Gordo: So, what's up?  
  
Ryan: Umm, I was wondering. Is, umm, Miranda seeing anyone right now? Or has a boyfriend?  
  
Gordo: No, why? You got a thing for her?  
  
Ryan: Yeah. I've started to like her after I got to know her better. We just talk a lot more. Trust me when I say this Gordo, I got it bad for her. (laughing)  
  
Gordo: (smiles) That's cool, man. But why are you telling me this?  
  
Ryan: I don't know. You seem like a really nice guy. I mean, I've just talked to you for 2 minutes, and you probably the nicest guy I know. You're actually listening to me.  
  
Gordo: That's just how I am. Now, be honest, you also talked to me, so you can get on the inside with Miranda.  
  
Ryan: Yeah, that was part of the reason.  
  
Gordo: I'll tell you what. I'm going to tell her right now.  
  
Ryan: Now?! Are crazy, man?!  
  
Gordo: No. I'm going to beat around the bush, then tell her. If she feels the same cool, if not, well, maybe she will later.  
  
Ryan: Man! Now she's going to know that song I'm going to read in English class is about her!  
  
Gordo: Listen, I'm going to find out before class if she does have any romantic feelings towards you. Then I'll tell you before class, then we'll figure it out from there ok?  
  
Ryan: (thinks for a minute) Yeah, that's cool. Thanks, man.  
  
Gordo: No problem. (walks out)  
  
(Gordo walks to Miranda and Lizzie who was getting getting for 7th period)  
  
A/N: Picture their schedule gets changed everyday like my school.  
  
Gordo: Hey guys. Everybody ready for 7th?  
  
Miranda: Yup! I can't wait for drama! We're doing a monologue today.  
  
Gordo: (his ears perked up) Hey, Miranda. Isn't Ryan Adams in that class?  
  
Miranda: (looking curious) Yea, why?  
  
Gordo: Do you still have a crush on him? Cause I knew you had a crush on him before right?  
  
Lizzie: (chimed in) Crush?! She had it bad for him!  
  
Gordo: (smiled realizing his previous conversation)  
  
Miranda: (embarrassed) Ok, I admit. I had a crush on him, but it was his character not him.  
  
Gordo: Did you ever learn about person? Cause God knows how many times I've tried to tell you guys about the inside character of person instead of their hair, clothes, and looks!  
  
Lizzie: (mutters) Too many times!  
  
Gordo: (looks at Lizzie) Did you say something, Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: No…  
  
Miranda: Chill! Yea, I got to know more about him. He's a really cool guy.  
  
Gordo: Well, do you have a crush on him again?  
  
Miranda: I don't consider it a crush. It just that I really like him.  
  
Lizzie: (squeals) This is so great! I have to play matchmaker again!  
  
(Meanwhile Gordo trying to devise a plan to tell Ryan)  
  
Miranda: Look, Lizzie. I appreciated it, but I want it to work on its own. Okay?  
  
Lizzie: (pouted) Fine. Well, can we talk about him?  
  
Miranda: Could we? Of course! Hey, Gordo? (waves hand in front of face) Whoo-hoo!  
  
Gordo: What?! Oh, sorry! You guys going to talk about girl stuff, right?  
  
Lizzie & Miranda: (shakes their head yes)  
  
Gordo: (grabs his stuff) I'm leaving. See you at lunch.  
  
Lizzie & Miranda: Bye Gordo!  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm making this into like a long story…I hope you guys don't mind. If you want it to end pretty soon…tell me, so I can rearrange my plot for the story. 


	10. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I own CERO!! Disney Channel owns everything…I just own the creative plot.  
  
Author's Note: Again, thoughts surrounded by **. Kay?  
  
  
  
(after watching Gordo walk away, Lizzie eagerly strikes up conversation with Miranda)  
  
Lizzie- (enthusiastically speaking) Miranda! How come you didn't tell me about Ryan?!  
  
Miranda- I don't know. Maybe I was denying myself that I liked him until Gordo brought it up. You know I'm not doing all the denying around here! What about you?!  
  
Lizzie- What are you talking about?!  
  
Miranda- Oh come on, Lizzie! I'm talking about the fact that you're always smiling now. Especially when he's around! Yet, you tell me you're getting on me about not telling you anything!  
  
Lizzie- Miranda, I'm not even sure I like Gordo.  
  
Miranda- Well, I wasn't sure about Ryan till he brought it up. So we're even, deal?  
  
Lizzie- Fine, it's a deal. Oh my gosh! I just realize something! (starts squealing)  
  
Miranda- What? What? Is Ethan coming or something?!  
  
Lizzie- No! Think about it, Miranda. Ryan is in our English class!!  
  
Miranda- Yea, so?  
  
Lizzie- Remember? We have to presents our songs today?  
  
Miranda- (still confused) Yea, and?  
  
Lizzie- Wouldn't it be like so cool if the song Ryan was doing, he was thinking of you?  
  
Miranda- (smiling) That would be nice!  
  
Lizzie- Nice?! That would be like totally awesome.  
  
Miranda- Well, we won't find out till the end of the day wouldn't we? 


	11. Cafeteria Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! NOTHING!! Disney does. Just to let everyone know, I think Adam Lamberg is mysteriously sexy!!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again thoughts surround by **.  
  
  
  
(The bell rang signaling the end of 4th period, and the start of lunch period. Lizzie and Miranda walk into the cafeteria together and to their normal table)  
  
Miranda- (while sitting down) Why did they invent school?! They trying to torture us or something?!  
  
Lizzie- Totally!  
  
Gordo- (hearing the conversation as he was walking up) If we didn't have school, you guys would be empty-minded people with nothing to do. (seeing Miranda and Lizzie not seeming to care) Plus, you wouldn't get to see Ethan everyday would you?  
  
Lizzie- The man makes a point, Miranda.  
  
Miranda- Yea, he does. Isn't that unfortunate. Come on, and sit down, Gordo.  
  
Gordo- (sitting down next to Miranda and across from Lizzie) Boy, am I hungry.  
  
Miranda- (rolling her eyes) You're always hungry, Gordo.  
  
Gordo- Yea, well. (stuffing his mouth with food) What can I say? I'm a teenage boy who needs to eat.  
  
Miranda- Are you sure you're a teenage boy? (snickering)  
  
Gordo- (while his mouth was full) You know I'm not going to respond to that!  
  
Lizzie- Guys, chill.  
  
Gordo- I'm cool. You cool, Miranda. (looking at her)  
  
Miranda- Yea, I'm cool. (smiling at him)  
  
Gordo- (kissing her on the cheek with his mouth full)  
  
Miranda- Ugh, Gordo! I'm cool with you kissing me, but not with your mouth full!  
  
Gordo- Hey, it's the thought that counts, right? (smiling)  
  
Lizzie- *How come Gordo hasn't kiss me today*  
  
Miranda- You know, you're not funny, Gordo!  
  
Gordo- (laughing)  
  
Lizzie- Are you guys done now?! I'm trying to eat my lunch!  
  
Gordo- Sorry! Oops, I forgot something! (getting up from the table and makes it look like he's going to the lunch line and turns around and sneaks up behind Lizzie and covers her eyes) Guess who?  
  
Miranda- (smiling knowing what Gordo was trying to make Lizzie feel better)  
  
Lizzie- (smiling) I don't know. Just as long it's not Gordo.  
  
Gordo- Funny, Lizzie. But this is what I forgot today. (kisses her on the cheek)  
  
Lizzie- Aww thanks, Gordo.  
  
Gordo- Now, (sitting back down next to Miranda) I can enjoy my lunch.  
  
(Ryan walks by the table)  
  
Ryan- (looking at everyone, then at Miranda) Hey, Miranda. Good job in drama.  
  
Miranda- (blushing) Thanks.  
  
Ryan- (looks at Lizzie) Hey, Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie- Hey Ryan. How are you?  
  
Ryan- Chillin'.  
  
Gordo- Sup, Ryan. (gives Ryan a dap)  
  
Ryan- Sup, Gordo. Hey, man. Can you help me with my English assignment?  
  
Gordo- Sure. (gets up) C'mon. I'll talk to you girls last period for English.  
  
Ryan- Thanks, Gordo. See you girls during English. (walks away with Gordo)  
  
Miranda- Lizzie, since when was Ryan and Gordo friends?  
  
Lizzie- I have no idea…  
  
(Meanwhile Ryan and Gordo finds a secluded part of the cafeteria)  
  
Ryan- So, what did you find out? Does Miranda feel the same way? Tell me!  
  
Gordo- I will, if I can get word in edgewise.  
  
Ryan- Sorry.  
  
Gordo- Well, she seems to like you. I don't know the extent. But I can say this, if you ask her out, she won't say no.  
  
Ryan- (sighs)  
  
Gordo- What's wrong? I thought you wanted to go out wit Miranda?  
  
Ryan- I do… I just don't know how to approach her for a date.  
  
Gordo- Well, let me see the song you're planning to do.  
  
(Ryan hands him the song, Gordo looks over the song)  
  
Gordo- You had Miranda in mind, all right!  
  
Ryan- (blushes) Couldn't help it.  
  
Gordo- I know exactly what we going to do…  
  
Ryan- And what's that, pray tell?  
  
Gordo- First, breath… then listen.  
  
Ryan- Breathing… now tell me!  
  
Gordo- Well… this how we'll do this…  
  
Author's Note: This is going to be one of those 15+ chapters peeps! Thanks for reading! You won't regret it! 


	12. NERVES SHOT!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LM!!  
  
Author's Note: SORRY FOR LONG BREAK, SKOOL, and STUFF!! Kay, don't think this chapter is stupid!! It's leading into the next one. (Hopefully, it won't take as long!!)  
  
  
  
(The bell rang signaling the transfer to last period, which meant English for Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda)  
  
Lizzie- (to Miranda, at their lockers) I'm so nervous about this! I don't want to go up in front of the class and reveal my personal thoughts!  
  
Miranda- (looking confused) What's the big deal, Lizzie? I thought you were doing Backstreet Boys, that simple song?  
  
Lizzie- (shaking her head) Noo, I changed it last night.  
  
Miranda- (smiling) After Gordo came to see you?  
  
Lizzie- (blushing) Yea, and?  
  
Miranda- (snickering) You got it bad! Speaking of Gordo, where is he?  
  
Lizzie- Remember? He was talking to Ryan during lunch and said he'll meet in English. If we don't hurry, we'll be late!  
  
(Meanwhile in Mr. Mack's class Gordo tries to calm Ryan's nerves)  
  
Gordo- Ryan! Just relax!!  
  
Ryan- I'm trying too!  
  
Gordo- Just picture just Miranda and no one else in the room, kay?  
  
Ryan- Easier said done.  
  
Gordo- Relax, man! It's not like you're starting to fall in love with her.  
  
(Silence)  
  
Gordo-WHAT?! You're in love with her?!  
  
Ryan- Shut up! (looking around making no one hears) Yes, I am. That it makes it harder for me to do this!  
  
Gordo- Oh, this is good!  
  
Ryan- (screeching) YOU ARE NOT HELPING!  
  
Gordo- All right, all right. Do you want me to help you up there? Like read the chorus or bounce back and forth with the song?  
  
Ryan- (thinks about it for a minute) Actually, yea, it would help. You don't mind do you?  
  
Gordo- No, it's not a problem. Just helping out a friend here. (smiling)  
  
Ryan- And a good friend you are, thanks man.  
  
Gordo- Do you know what to say before reading the song?  
  
Ryan- Yea. (looking less nervous)  
  
Gordo- Kay.  
  
Ryan- (suddenly says) Gordo, do you like anyone?  
  
Gordo- Uhh, you mean like as friend or like like as a girlfriend?  
  
Ryan- Like Like.  
  
Gordo- Umm, I do like someone. Just a little bit right now. But who knows? It'll develop into something else. To be honest, I don't believe in love right now, I mean as for someone loving me, and me loving someone as the way I describe, it's hard to fathom.  
  
Ryan- And why is that? (looking concerned)  
  
Gordo- (looks to Ryan with sadness in his eyes) Cause love is not shown to me, you know?  
  
Ryan- Oh. Well, honestly Gordo, I think you will have someone love you like that. Maybe not now in junior high school but later in adulthood, whenever, it will come to you.  
  
Gordo- (smiling) I think some of my knowledge is rubbing off on you, Ryan.  
  
Ryan- (laughing) Yea, I know. That's why I'm terrified right now.  
  
(Bell rings for the start of last period)  
  
Gordo- Ready to do this?  
  
Ryan- Yea, (smiling) let's do this.  
  
(Both boys sat in their normal seats. Miranda and Lizzie walking in the room does not suspect a thing)  
  
Miranda- (sitting down) I can't wait to hear everyone else's song. How 'bout you, Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie- It's ok, I guess. (looking nervous) I'm not exactly looking forward to tell the song to the class, just yet.  
  
(Meanwhile Gordo hears the conversation, leans forward)  
  
Gordo- (whispers) Hey, Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie- (yelps) Gordo! Don't do that! (turns around to face him)  
  
Gordo- (looks Lizzie straight in her eyes realizing after a lifelong friendship, she has bright green eyes) Just block everything out. Remember why you picked the song, and just let it flow. *She has really pretty eyes, full of innocence*  
  
Lizzie- (heart pounding) *My gosh, he has baby blue eyes! So cute! Snap out of it, McGuire! He's talking to you!* You think that'll help?  
  
Gordo- (smiles) Am I ever wrong?  
  
Miranda- (watching and hearing the entire conversation, chipped in) YEA!  
  
Lizzie- (laughs)  
  
Mr. Mack- (interrupts the conversation) Hey, class. I know it's the last period of the day, and of the week. (A/N Picture that the day is Friday in case you didn't know by earlier chapters) Just stay focus with me, and we'll get through this period. Now, the moment has come, sharing your songs. 


	13. Songs from the Heart

Disclaimer: I do own Lizzie McGuire!! I do not own the songs in this chapter ok?!  
  
Author's Note: Do not think this chapter is sappy ok? I've actually seen stuff like this happen!! Also, remember, the guys' schedule for school changes every day like mine does.  
  
Mr. Mack- Who's ready to present their song first?  
  
(the entire class remained silent)  
  
Mr. Mack- Kay, I'm just going to pick randomly.  
  
(Mr. Mack went through everyone except Miranda, Ryan, Lizzie, Gordo, Ethan, and Kate. Then he called on Kate)  
  
Mr. Mack- Kate, you ready to present?  
  
Kate- No, I'm sorry. (rolling eyes)  
  
1 Mr. Mack- Kay, then. Ethan, you ready?  
  
Ethan- For sure, professor!  
  
Mr. Mack- (sighs) Ethan, it's MR. MACK.  
  
Ethan- Yea, man, whatever.  
  
(Ethan walks to the front of the room)  
  
Lizzie- (whispers to Miranda) I hope his is good, everyone else's been sort of dull, they all picked popular songs.  
  
Miranda- (whispers back) I doubt it.  
  
Ethan- Well, I picked Limp Bizkit "My Way".  
  
(Ethan read the lyrics to the class, people looked at him dumbfounded, can't believe that he's really as stupid as he looks)  
  
Mr. Mack- (looking really stressed) Ethan?  
  
Ethan- Sup?  
  
Mr. Mack- Did you understand the assignment?  
  
Ethan- Yeah, pick my favorite song. Duh!  
  
Gordo- (snickers) My gosh!  
  
Mr. Mack- Ethan, do me a favor, and just sit down.  
  
(Ethan goes and sits in his seat)  
  
Mr. Mack- (whispers under his breath) Lord, have mercy. All right who's next?  
  
(Ryan looks back to Gordo, who nods his head as signal to state he's ready)  
  
Ryan- (raises his hand) Mr. Mack, I'll go. Gordo is going to help me with this song. It sounds better when two people do it.  
  
(Miranda and Lizzie look at each other in confusion wondering what's going on)  
  
Mr. Mack- That's fine. Come on up.  
  
(Gordo and Ryan stood up and walked to the front of the room. Gordo gave Ryan a dab when they met front of the room. Then Ryan began to speak)  
  
Ryan- (looking around the room) Umm… this song I picked is based on how I feel about a particular girl right now. Everything in that song is exactly how I feel. The thing is… when I read this song (looking straight at Miranda) this girl would know exactly how I feel.  
  
(Miranda, looking straight into Ryan's eyes, felt her heart skip a beat, leaned in to hear the song. Lizzie, on the other hand, started smiling because she finally realize what Gordo has been up to all this time)  
  
Ryan- (looking away and looks to Mr. Mack) The song I picked was 3rd Storee, "If Ever". Me and Gordo memorized the song, but we printed out a copy for you to read and follow along. The song's cool, Mr. Mack. (clears his throat and begins)  
  
There's someone in love with you, you know  
  
Just don't want to let their feelings show  
  
Because they're not sure that you, could ever feel the same  
  
(Ryan looks up and looks directly at Miranda)  
  
But now he would like to take the chance  
  
And hope that you both would find romance  
  
In case you are willing  
  
There's something I'd like you to know  
  
(Gordo begins the chorus)  
  
Girl if ever you call me  
  
I'm there for you girl right or wrong  
  
I'm telling you now girl  
  
If ever you need me  
  
I promise you I give you my all  
  
(looks at Miranda and Lizzie and gives them a smile, as he says the words. Lizzie remembering the words Gordo spoke of last night, found herself grinning very wide smile. Ryan begins the second verse, never taking his eyes off of Miranda)  
  
Someone who will love and sacrifice  
  
Who knows what it means to treat you right  
  
Someone who wont change his mind  
  
But always feel the same  
  
He wants you to open up your heart  
  
And hopes that true love might one day start  
  
Girl if you are willing  
  
There's something I'd like you to know  
  
(Gordo begins chorus again, then Ryan came in with the beginning of the hook)  
  
2 Darling here's my heart  
  
(Gordo)  
  
Darling here's my heart  
  
(Ryan)  
  
Please take care my darling dear  
  
(Gordo)  
  
Cause I,  
  
(Ryan)  
  
I do  
  
(Gordo)  
  
Love you  
  
(Ryan)  
  
It's true  
  
(Gordo)  
  
And I hope you are willing girl to love me in return  
  
(Ryan)  
  
And if you are, I want you to know  
  
(Gordo repeats chorus, then says)  
  
Gordo- Are you willing to give me that chance tonight for dinner and a movie?  
  
Ryan- (looks eagerly at Miranda hoping she sees that the song was about her, and understood the question at the end)  
  
(Miranda looks Ryan with a different look in her eyes, looks of love and admiration and nodded her head yes)  
  
Ryan- (sighed a breath of relief)  
  
Gordo- Kay, we're done, Mr. Mack.  
  
Ryan- (mutters) Gordo, I owe you big.  
  
Gordo- (mutters) Naw, ya think?  
  
(Both boys laughing went back to their seats)  
  
Mr. Mack- That was excellent, guys! Excellent! Who's going to follow that act?  
  
(Miranda raises her hand)  
  
Mr. Mack- All right. Go ahead.  
  
(Miranda goes up to the front with the lyrics to Selena in her hand)  
  
Miranda- Well, the song I picked was Selena "Dreaming of You". Like Ryan, it's about someone I care about, hoping the person feels the same about me, the way I feel about them. (takes a breath, then begins)  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
  
Thinking of me too  
  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Wonder if you ever see me  
  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
  
If you looked in my eyes  
  
Would you see what's inside  
  
Would you even care?  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
  
But so far all I have a dreams of you  
  
So I wait for the day  
  
And the courage to say how much I love you  
  
Yes I do!  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Corazón  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
  
I can't stop dreaming  
  
Cómo te necesito  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
Mi amor, cómo te extraño  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I still can't believe  
  
That you came up to me and said "I love you"  
  
I love you too!  
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly  
  
Dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
Endlessly  
  
And I'll be holding you tight  
  
Dreaming...with you...tonight!  
  
(Miranda looks up, looks around the room, finally let her eyes settle on Ryan and winked at him to let him know that she felt the same. In that moment, Ryan felt his heart beat ten times faster as it was before.)  
  
Lizzie- (whispers to Gordo) So you'll think they'll last?  
  
Gordo- (whispers back) The way they were looking at each other, yea, they'll last.  
  
Mr. Mack- Miranda, that was very good. Good choice. I've heard that song before, Selena sang it very well.  
  
Miranda- (walking back to her seat) Thanks, Mr. Mack.  
  
Mr. Mack- All right, since there's five minutes of class left, we only have time for one more. (looks straight at Gordo, to see if he wants to present. Gordo shakes his head) For our last one, we'll go with McGuire. Come on up, Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie- (groans) I do not want to do this!  
  
Gordo- (leans over his desk and whispers in her ear) Just think of why you picked the song, and let it flow.  
  
Lizzie- (smiles) Gordo, you already gave me that advice! Got any more?  
  
Gordo- (chuckles) Yeah, umm, picture everyone naked. I heard that really helps.  
  
Lizzie- (giggles and stands up, looks back at him) Thanks.  
  
(Lizzie walks up to the front of the room)  
  
Lizzie- Umm, I picked a pop artist song. I didn't pick it cause you know, she's popular and all, but because, umm, I really relate to the song.  
  
Mr. Mack- And what song is that Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie- (faces Mr. Mack) Oh, umm, it's Christina Aguilera, "I Turn to You". (faces back to the class looking really nervous. Then she looked at Miranda who was giving her thumbs up for support. She turned to Gordo, who gave her a wink and mouthed "just let it flow". At that moment, she remembered why she picked the song, and began to speak)  
  
When I'm lost in the rain,  
  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way.  
  
And when I'm scared and losing ground;  
  
When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around.  
  
And when I'm down you're there; pushing me to the top.  
  
You're always there; giving me all you've got.  
  
For a shield from the storm;  
  
For a friend; for a love  
  
To keep me safe and warm,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong;  
  
For the will to carry on;  
  
For everything you do;  
  
For everything that's true,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
When I lose my will to win,  
  
I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again.  
  
I can do anything,  
  
'Cause your love is so amazing; 'cause your love inspires me.  
  
And when I need a friend, you're always on my side;  
  
Giving me faith that gets me through the night.  
  
For a shield from the storm;  
  
For a friend; for a love  
  
To keep me safe and warm,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong;  
  
For the will to carry on;  
  
For everything you do;  
  
For everything that's true,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain;  
  
For truth that will never change;  
  
For someone to lean on;  
  
for a heart I can rely on through anything;  
  
For that one who I can run to....  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For a shield from the storm;  
  
For a friend; for a love  
  
To keep me safe and warm,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong;  
  
For the will to carry on;  
  
For everything you do;  
  
For everything that's true,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For a shield from the storm;  
  
For a friend; for a love  
  
To keep me safe and warm,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong;  
  
For the will to carry on;  
  
For everything you do;  
  
For everything that's true...  
  
For everything you do;  
  
For everything that's true,  
  
I turn to you...  
  
(While Lizzie was reading her song, Gordo watched her intently. He felt his heart grow big at each passing moment. Never realizing that Ryan was trying to get his attention.)  
  
Lizzie- (finished reading the last line) Kay, I'm done. ( walks back to her desk, then the bell rang)  
  
Mr. Mack- Your assignment for the weekend, (class groans) is to have a good weekend. (class cheers) See you on Monday.  
  
(Ryan walked over to Miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo)  
  
Ryan- Hey, Miranda. What time would you like to go to the movie tonight?  
  
Miranda- (suddenly remembering) Oh my gosh! You guys the movie night is tonight right?  
  
Lizzie- Don't worry about it. Me and Gordo can still have it. You just call us with the details.  
  
Gordo- (turns to Ryan) I want details too! Call me at Lizzie's house.  
  
Ryan- No problem. Hey, you want to hang out tomorrow? I have nothing to do.  
  
Gordo- Sure, we'll talk later.  
  
Ryan- Kool. (turns to Miranda and bowed) May I escort you to your locker, my fair lady?  
  
Miranda- (smiles) Yes, you may.  
  
(Miranda and Ryan walked out arm in arm)  
  
Lizzie- (sighs) Well, just you and me tonight, Gordo.  
  
Gordo- Please, don't get overexcited about that, Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie- (smiles) Oh stop! Come on, let's go to our lockers.  
  
(Gordo and Lizzie meets up with Miranda and Ryan at their lockers)  
  
Ryan- (looks to Gordo) Hey, Gordo? Can I talk to you for a sec?  
  
Gordo- (looking confused) Sure.  
  
(Ryan and Gordo walks out of the earshot distance of Miranda and Lizzie)  
  
Gordo- What's up?  
  
Ryan- You're falling for Lizzie, man!  
  
Gordo- How did you figure that?  
  
Ryan- Puh-lease! When she was doing her song, you were so into her. I was trying to get your attention!  
  
Gordo- Oh, I didn't know. (looking embarrassed)  
  
Ryan- Now, tell me what's up.  
  
Gordo- I forgot everybody else in the room. I was paying close attention to her!  
  
Ryan- (chuckles) Don't you hear yourself? The way you're acting is the way you said you'll act when you found someone to love. You said, and I quote, "when I see the one I love, all of earth just fall away".  
  
Gordo- I guess I did.  
  
Ryan- You know, you did. You just don't want to acknowledge it. When you finally comes in terms with it, tell me. (walks back to Lizzie and Miranda)  
  
Gordo- (sighs) Oh gosh, what have I gotten myself into?  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for long chapter, I wanted to fit all the songs in one chapter instead of breaking it up into little pieces. Hoped you enjoyed it. 


	14. Getting Ready for Friday Night

Disclaimer: I don't own McGuire ok?! Just the daggone idea!! Author's Note: I'm sorry for taking long, I just got of school, lots of stress, no time, plus playing on two soccer teams. Anyway, it's summer, more time, more chapters. Read and Review please!! Oh yeah, thoughts are surrounded with *!  
  
Recap: Miranda and Ryan going out tonight (this chapter takes place the night of their date and Lizzie's and Gordo's movie night). Miranda and Lizzie find out that Gordo has a sensitive side to him. Lizzie starts to fall for Gordo, and Gordo is trying to figure out his emotions with Lizzie.  
  
(Lizzie talking on phone with Miranda in her room)  
  
Lizzie- I'm so happy for you Miranda! I'm so glad you and Ryan finally hooking up! (squeal).  
  
Miranda- (giggles) For some weird reason, I'm not nervous about this date tonight. I'm just really looking forward to it.  
  
Lizzie- You think you're going to kiss him?  
  
Miranda- I'm not sure. I don't want to mess up anything. We'll see. I'll tell you about it when I come back.  
  
Lizzie- You better!  
  
Miranda- So, Lizzie, when are you and Gordo going to get your movies for tonight?  
  
Lizzie- I'm not sure. He hasn't arrived yet. I'm guessing we'll go after he gets here.  
  
Miranda- Is he spending the night?  
  
Lizzie- Yea, I think so.  
  
Miranda- (giggles) All night? So you're going to be alone with him all night? (snickers)  
  
Lizzie- OH MY GOD, MIRANDA!! Get your mind out of the gutter. I'm not sure if he even likes me like that. Gordo- (walks in) Who likes you like what?  
  
Lizzie- (startled) Umm, Ethan. Me and Miranda not sure if Ethan likes me likes me.  
  
Gordo- (annoyed sigh)  
  
Lizzie- (to Miranda) I gotta go. Gordo's here. (to Gordo) Do you want to go and pick the movies now?  
  
Gordo- Yea.  
  
Lizzie- Kay. (to Miranda) Call me after your date with Ryan.  
  
Miranda- All right. Bye.  
  
Lizzie- Bye. (hangs up the phone)  
  
Gordo- So, is Miranda ready for her big date?  
  
Lizzie- Yea, I'm so excited for her.  
  
Gordo- I can tell. (in a mock Lizzie voice) Miranda, like oh my god, you have to call me back after your date with Ryan. If you don't I could like die! (bursts out laughing)  
  
Lizzie- (tries to glare at Gordo, then starts laughing herself) Shut up! (slaps him)  
  
Gordo- (in a girly voice) Oww! You're going to leave a permanent bruise on me. Oh! (falls across Lizzie's bed laughing)  
  
Lizzie- (acts like she's angry, sits up, and pretends to stomp out of the room) You are so annoying!  
  
Gordo- (gets up quickly and grabs her by her waist and pulls her into him and whispers in her ear) I may be annoying, but you still love me. You know you can't deny it. (suddenly feels a different emotion by how close he was to Lizzie)  
  
Lizzie- (getting warm inside by how close she was to Gordo, ponders for a moment and smiles) Hmm, can you get back to me tomorrow about that?  
  
Gordo- Hahaha, you're hilarious, Lizzie. Now, c'mon (grabs her hand and rushes out the bedroom door) and let's go pick our movies.  
  
Lizzie- Ok, Ok. We're going. You don't have to yank my arm out of my socket!  
  
Gordo- Sorry.  
  
(they walk down the stairs and head out the front door)  
  
Lizzie- (yells) Mom, Dad, me and Gordo going to Blockbuster to pick our movies out!  
  
Gordo- (wincing) Lizzie, you do realize that I'm standing right here! So therefore, don't blow my eardrums out!  
  
Lizzie- (giggles) I'm sorry.  
  
Gordo- Yeah, Yeah, you're sorry. Let's go.  
  
Lizzie- Ladies first!! (mischievous grin)  
  
Gordo- (mouth dropped open then closed it, then said in his Lizzie voice) Why thank you, hon. You are such a gentleman. (walks femininely ahead of Lizzie)  
  
Lizzie- (bursts out laughing) OH my Gosh, Gordo!! (wipes a tear from her eye)  
  
Gordo- (reached the end of the McGuire's driveway, still walking in his feminine way, and turned around and saw Lizzie still standing in the middle of the driveway laughing then he stopped) *She looks so pretty when she laughs* (then he smiled, stuffed his hands in his pants pocket and waited)  
  
Lizzie- (looked up and saw Gordo waiting with a smile on his face. Then she noticed that her best friends since they were in diapers, was in fact, pretty cute) *Since when did Gordo have that great smile?* (shakes off the thought and walked toward him) Okay, you ready now?  
  
Gordo- Yup, let's get some movies. You have your Blockbuster's card and your parents' money right?  
  
Lizzie- (rolls her eyes) Check and check, Gordo. Now let's go! I don't wanna miss that Dawson's Creek special that they're having tonight! (Gordo and Lizzie began to walk to Blockbuster's)  
  
Gordo- Lizzie, why is Dawson's coming on tonight? I thought it came on only on Wednesday nights!  
  
Lizzie- I just said it's a special tonight! They're having two shows back-to-back, starting at 8.  
  
Gordo- But I thought we were watching movies tonight. Hence the title "Movie Night".  
  
Lizzie- I know, I know. I just really want to watch it tonight; it's two of my favorite episodes they're showing. It was from last season!  
  
Gordo- (sighing) Fine, we can watch it. But don't expect me to enjoy it! I just can't stand Dawson at times. He can be really selfish at times!  
  
A/N- I'm talking about the season of Dawson's Creek when Pacey was battling his feelings for Joey!  
  
Lizzie- (looking curious) How would you know about that?  
  
Gordo- (looking embarrassed) I got curious of what the big fuss every Thursday morning with you and Miranda, so I watched some shows.  
  
Lizzie- (grinning) I'm glad we're rubbing off on you, Gordo.  
  
Gordo- (sighs dramatically)  
  
Lizzie- (looking confused now) Wait, did you say you didn't like Dawson?  
  
Gordo- Yeah.  
  
Lizzie- I mean, how come? He's a fellow director.  
  
Gordo- I know, I know. I respect my fellow director. But he's unrealistic. He lives in a fantasy world where everything's perfect for him and no one else.  
  
Lizzie- (intrigued) How you figure that?  
  
Gordo- (sighs) I can't believe I'm analyzing Dawson's Creek.  
  
Lizzie- (giggles) Go on. Dawson's stupid because.  
  
Gordo- Remember last season when Pacey was battling his feelings for Joey? He never told her or Dawson. He didn't want to ruin friendships right? Now think about it, what kind of friend was Dawson when he begged Pacey to look after Joey so he can chase some other girl, then come back assume Joey still likes him, wants to develop a relationship after ditching her, but gets mad at Pacey for falling in love with her. The man spent the entire summer, school year with her! He can't help his emotions! It wasn't like "Hey Dawson, I love Joey, you'll never have her," He told him, and then Dawson threw away their friendship. It's like Miranda asking you to stop liking Ethan because she may go out with him! It's ridiculous!  
  
Lizzie- (looking thoughtful) I never thought of it that way.  
  
Gordo- Yeah, well.  
  
(Lizzie and Gordo walked the rest of the way in silent thoughts)  
  
Lizzie- *Gordo really is passionate about some things. Whatever anything has to do with love, he has so much passion. I wonder how good he will be kissing a girl he's in love with. Whoa!! Why am I thinking of this?!*  
  
Gordo- *I really liked holding Lizzie close like that. But wait is it a feeling of affection or one of those friendly things I was talking about? AHH!! I can't deal with this!*  
  
(Finally Lizzie and Gordo arrived at Blockbuster's)  
  
Gordo- So what movie do you have in mind, Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie- Umm, (walking past movie titles) this one! "Here on Earth".  
  
Gordo- A chick flick?! (groaning)  
  
Lizzie- It's not a chick flick, Gordo!  
  
Gordo- (looked at her and asked) Does it have any romance in it?  
  
Lizzie- (annoyed by questions) Yes.  
  
Gordo- Is the leading characters tortured by the secret they hold towards the significant other?  
  
Lizzie- Yes.  
  
Gordo- Will there be a great chance of crying in this movie?  
  
Lizzie- (sighs) Yes.  
  
Gordo- I rest my case. It's a chick flick.  
  
Lizzie- (flip up her hand up to his face) Whatever! I want to see this movie!  
  
Gordo- Fine, fine. Then that means I can pick out my own choice of movie right?  
  
Lizzie- (rolls her eyes) I guess!  
  
Gordo- (looks excited) Whoo-hoo!! I want to get a movie that makes me laugh. (does evil laughter) MMAHH-HAHA!!  
  
Lizzie- (smiles) You are so weird.  
  
Gordo- Hey, (snaps his fingers and points towards Lizzie) thanks! I strive to be different than everyone else!  
  
Lizzie- Riiiiigggghhhttt.  
  
Gordo- Go ahead and pick another movie. I'm going to see if I can find a good comedy.  
  
Lizzie- Kay.  
  
(They walk away in opposite directions)  
  
Lizzie- (stops in front of a movie entitled "The Fast and the Furious" and reads the back jacket)  
  
(Meanwhile Gordo found a movie and was sneaking up behind Lizzie)  
  
Gordo- BAM!! Lizzie- (screams)  
  
(Everyone in the store turns to see where that scream came from)  
  
Gordo- HAAHAAA! I got you good!  
  
Lizzie- (grunts) Gordo! You embarrassed me in front of the entire store.  
  
Gordo- (looks sympathetic) I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you.  
  
Lizzie- Whatever!  
  
Gordo- I'm serious! I'm sorry!  
  
Lizzie- (in a disgruntled tone) Fine, I accept your apology! Now what did you want?  
  
Gordo- (taken aback from Lizzie's nastiness) Nothing, I'll just leave you alone now. Ok? (heads off in the opposite of Lizzie in the store)  
  
Lizzie- (groans) *Gordo did not deserve that. What was I thinking?* (she went in the direction of where Gordo went in the store to apologize to him, she turned the corner and ran smack into somebody)  
  
Ronnie- (surprised) Hey, Lizzie. (AUTHOR'S NOTE: RONNIE IS LIZZIE'S EX BOYFRIEND)  
  
Lizzie- *My life cannot get any worse than this.* (in a fake cheery tone) Hey, Ronnie.  
  
Ronnie- So how you doing these days?  
  
Lizzie- I'm doing alright. You?  
  
Ronnie- I'm doing ok.  
  
(a girl walks up next to Ronnie)  
  
Marie- Hey, Ronnie? Who are you talking to?  
  
Ronnie- Oh, um, (nervously) Marie, this is my ex-girlfriend, Lizzie McGuire. Lizzie, this is my girlfriend, Marie. Lizzie- *This can't get any more awkward than this.* Nice to meet you, Marie.  
  
Marie- Yeah, whatever. (links hands with Ronnie) So you were the girl Ronnie dumped in order to go out with me. I feel so special right now. So, are you dating anyone right now, or are you still heartbroken over Ronnie?  
  
Ronnie- (looks at Lizzie with a smirk in his eyes)  
  
Lizzie- (feeling really nervous) Umm, well,  
  
Gordo- (was watching the whole thing go down, walks up to the group) Excuse me. (walks between Ronnie and Marie. Talking to Lizzie) Hey, you pick out some more movies for tonight? (stands behind her like earlier and put his arms around her waist, and place his head on her shoulders)  
  
Lizzie- (confused) Um, yeah.  
  
Marie- Who are you?  
  
Ronnie- Yes, who are you?  
  
Gordo- Oh, I'm sorry. (lifts one arm from around Lizzie's waist and stretched it outward) My name is Gordo, and I'm Lizzie's boyfriend.  
  
Marie- (shakes his hand) Nice to meet you, I'm Marie. Ronnie's girlfriend.  
  
Gordo- (fakes enthusiasm) You're Ronnie? Ronnie as in Lizzie's ex?  
  
Ronnie- (bewildered) Yeah, why?  
  
Gordo- Well, (puts his arm back around Lizzie) I want to thank you.  
  
Ronnie- For what?!  
  
Gordo- For breaking up with a great girl, if you didn't break up with her, I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now by being with her. (kisses Lizzie on the cheek)  
  
Lizzie- (finally realizes what Gordo doing and starts to play along) Aw, that's so sweet!  
  
Marie- It was! (turns to Ronnie) How come you don't say that kind of stuff to me? Ronnie- Uh..  
  
Marie- Oh, never mind you. (turns to Gordo and Lizzie) So Gordo, what school you go to?  
  
Gordo- Same school as Lizzie, Hillridge Junior High.  
  
Marie- Hillridge? I thought you went to my school cause all the extremely good-looking guys go there. (winks)  
  
Lizzie- *Oh no, she didn't! She did not just hit on my man!*  
  
Gordo- Well, um, (embarrassed by the compliment) what you doing here? Is it for a date tonight?  
  
Ronnie- No, we came here cause I need horror flicks for my night with the guys, and she need chick flicks for her night with the girls.  
  
Marie- What y'all doing tonight?  
  
Gordo- (started talking before Lizzie can say anything) We're going to Lizzie's house to have our movie night. Since it's February, I was going to surprise with a romantic setting. I know we live in California, (AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THEY LIVE SO, I PICKED CALI) but I'm going start a fire in the fireplace, fix some hot chocolate, it's her favorite, then get under the blankets, and watch the movies. Knowing Lizzie, she get tired easy, so I'm going to stroke her hair, lull her to sleep, maybe sing a lullaby while I'm at it. (chuckles) Kiss her goodnight, and then I'll go home. So tonight, it's just a romantic night, of enjoying each other's company.  
  
Lizzie- *Now I actually want to do this tonight!*  
  
Marie- Oh! That is so romantic!  
  
Ronnie- (sarcastically) Yea, romantic.  
  
Marie- You're a musician?  
  
Gordo- I like to write, and I'm teaching myself to play the piano. But it's more of release though.  
  
Marie- Well, my Ronnie is.  
  
Ronnie- That's right.  
  
Gordo- Well, let's hear a chorus then my man! (snickering)  
  
Lizzie- (finally speaking up) Yeah, Ronnie. I would love to hear a chorus!  
  
Ronnie- Well, only if Gordo goes first! (snickering knowing he got out of it)  
  
Gordo- *Dang, I knew I went too far with it!* Go first for what?  
  
Marie- To sing? You do sing?  
  
Lizzie- He doesn't have prove it to you! (angrily)  
  
Gordo- *Think, Gordo! Think!* Well, I tell you, I never sung in front of anyone, not even Lizzie, cause I sing while on the piano, or in the shower. If I suck, not my fault.  
  
Ronnie- It's ok. (grinning) Let's hear it.  
  
Lizzie- (whispers and rubs his hands that lays on her waist) You don't have to do it.  
  
Marie- Well, let's hear it.  
  
Gordo- Kay, this is a chorus I got of one of my songs, okay? *This is what you get Gordo for helping friends out!* (Gordo then stands up straight behind Lizzie, then takes her hand into his, still wrapping his arms around her waist whispers to her) You owe me big time!  
  
Marie- We don't have all day!!  
  
Gordo- Okay, Okay. Here we go, (slowly lets out a breath. Then he starts to sing with a soft, sensual voice.) I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life, and I'll be the greatest fan of your (puts his head back on Lizzie's shoulder and kisses her cheek) life. (hold the note for a few seconds then finishes)  
  
Lizzie- *OH MY GOSH! WHEN COULD GORDO SING? I GOT GOOSEBUMPS FROM THAT!*  
  
Marie- Wow.  
  
Gordo- (smiles) Was I that bad?  
  
Lizzie- No, No!! You were great, Gordo!  
  
Marie- Yes.  
  
Gordo- Thank you.  
  
Lizzie- Now, Ronnie, (turns to look at him with an angry glint in her eyes) let's hear you sing.  
  
Ronnie- (mad that the plan backfired on him) Um..  
  
Gordo- Don't worry about it, Ronnie. You don't have to sing.  
  
Ronnie- (sighs a breath of relief)  
  
Gordo- (talks to Lizzie) You got all the movies you want?  
  
Lizzie- Yes. You got yours?  
  
Gordo- No, it's your night tonight. We'll watch your choice of movies, then we'll do mine another night.  
  
Lizzie- (turns her head and smiles at him knowing he meant it) Thanks.  
  
Gordo- Yeah, Yeah. We'll see you two guys later. Come on, Lizzie. (lets go of her waist and grabs her hand and leads her to the line to rent the movies)  
  
(Lizzie and Gordo are still holding hands in the line to make sure Ronnie and Marie wouldn't think that they weren't dating. They finally were able to rent the movies. Gordo opened the door for Lizzie and offered up his arm)  
  
Lizzie- (links arm with Gordo and they began to walk home) *Gordo treated me better in those 10 minutes during my whole relationship with Ronnie. He made feel so special, loved, and protected.* Gordo, um, I want to thank you for saving me back there. I was rude to you and you still saved my butt.  
  
Gordo- (looks at her) Don't worry about it. What are friends for? *Wooo, I really liked that back there! Holding her, she smells so good!*  
  
Lizzie- How come you didn't tell me and Miranda that you could sing?  
  
Gordo- I didn't know I could sing for one. Plus, I don't plan to do anything about it.  
  
Lizzie- Well, (smiles and looks at him) are you going to sing me a lullaby tonight?  
  
Gordo- (looks at her, smiles) Your wish is my command.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: THAT CHORUS WAS EDWIN McCAIN'S SONG "I'LL BE". IT IS NOT MINE! I REALLY LIKED THE LYRICS IN THAT SONG! HEY, YOU THINK THIS IS IT?! GUESS AGAIN!!! MORE COMING YOUR WAY!! 


	15. Miranda's Date

Disclaimer: I don't own McGuire ok?! Just the daggone idea!! Author's Note: Sorry again for the long space in between my chapters!! Serious writer's block! Thanks to JiveBabyChris telling me to keep writing! Much love! I decided to change the format the story by not writing in script prose! Aight, enjoy it!  
  
Recap: Miranda and Ryan going out tonight (this chapter takes place the night of their date and Lizzie's and Gordo's movie night). Miranda and Lizzie find out that Gordo has a sensitive side to him. Lizzie starts to fall for Gordo, and Gordo is trying to figure out his emotions with Lizzie.  
  
Miranda was standing around in the food court of the Hillridge Shopping waiting for Ryan Adams to show up for the big date. She really wanted to impress Ryan, so she had wore a small baby blue shirt with the words, HOTTIE, was wearing dark denim blue jeans and wore her down with a little flip in the back.  
  
"Hey, Miranda. I hope you weren't waiting long." Miranda turned around and faced a smiling Ryan dressed in a baby blue Sean John warm-up suit with a white Sean John t-shirt. In simple words, Ryan was looking good!  
  
"Daannggg!" muttered Miranda.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Uhh, nothing."  
  
"Miranda, you look good!" Ryan looked down at himself and noticed the matching similarity of baby blue clothes and laughed, "I guess we got similar taste as far as clothes go." Miranda laughed,  
  
"I guess you're right, Ryan." She gave him a small smile. "So, you ready?" Ryan gave her a big smile and held out his hand and simply stated,  
  
"Miranda, I've been ready for a long time." She placed her hand in his, and they began to walk to the movie theater that was located inside the mall. Finally, they walked in; surprisingly there was hardly anyone there. "Aight, Miranda. This is your night. What movie you interested in seeing tonight?"  
  
Miranda's heart melted. "Ryan, that is so sweet." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But to be honest, I want to see a movie in which both of us has no problem seeing." He gave her a nice warm smile.  
  
"Kay, do you want to see Spiderman? People said that movie supposed to be really good! Plus, it's a nice romantic twist in it too. If you know what I mean." Wiggles his eyebrows jokily. Miranda figured out what was trying to do, so she started to joke along,  
  
"Well, I've dying to see that movie. I'm glad to see it with you cause you have the most sexiest lips that is waiting to kissed in a dark movie theater." She seductively leaned up against and leaned in to kiss him, and burst out laughing. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ryan! I can't do it! Whoo, you fell for every word! HAHA! Oh gosh, that was funny!"  
  
"Miranda, you do not do that to any normal, straight, teenage boy! Gosh! Excuse me!" Ryan turned around covering his crotch area of his pants. Miranda laughed even harder. "Hey, Hey! That stuff ain't funny!"  
  
"if it ain't funny, then why are you laughing?" Miranda said with a grin on her face.  
  
"Ya got me. It's funny, but please, as a favor to me, do not do that again!" with a pleading look on his face. Miranda looked at him with sympathy,  
  
"I won't. You ready to go ahead buy the tickets?" Ryan gave Miranda a pointed look,  
  
"I would, but my little friend that you woke up won't go back to sleep! Give me a sec; all I have to do is think of someone ugly. All right, I thought of one. Can I have complete silence on this please?" Ryan closed his eyes really hard. Miranda looked down to the ground, hiding her giggles. "Aight, my friend went to sleep."  
  
"So what nasty, ugly thing did you think of, Mr. Ryan?"  
  
"Easy, Kate Saunders. That girl is ugly! Whoo!" mocking little shivers. Miranda walked up to Ryan, and wrapped her arms around his neck,  
  
"You know, Ryan, I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship."  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more." He gave her a peck on the forehead and grabbed her hands and led her to the ticket booth. "Two tickets to Spiderman, please."  
  
(After the movie)  
  
"Oh my Gosh! That movie was great, Ryan! Thank you so much for taking me!" They both walked out of the theater holding each other's hand.  
  
"No problem, hey, do you the time?" Miranda looked at her watch  
  
"It's 8:30. I don't have to be home until 10:00."  
  
"Same here. How about I'll get you grab a slice of Sbarro's pizza and I'll walk you home."  
  
"Ryan, it's a 10 minute walk!" looking at him like he grew an extra head.  
  
"Oh come on! That is not long!" turning around facing Miranda. "Besides, that gives us more time to spend more time with other."  
  
"Fine, Ryan!" Miranda sighed. "But if I stop every five minutes because my black boots are killing me, it is not my fault!" Ryan laughed.  
  
"All right. Let's grab some pizza." Grabbing Miranda's hand, he led her to Sbarro's in the food court of the mall.  
  
"Welcome to Sbarro's. How may I help you?" Ryan looks at Miranda,  
  
"Go ahead. Order whatever you want."  
  
"All right, I take one large slice of extra cheese pizza," Miranda looks at Ryan, "You're going to have to help me eat this because I can't eat this by myself." Ryan gave a sly smile,  
  
"Well, Miranda, are you making up a silly excuse, so you can get your lips close to mine?" Miranda gave him a look,  
  
"Ryan, Ryan. You think all those silly jokes really going to hide your inner desire to kiss me? I think not."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I've been wanting to kiss you for the past four hours, but I'm waiting for the right, romantic time." Giving her big smile. Miranda started blushing like crazy. Ryan looked back at the cash register lady, who looked very annoyed. "You heard the lady, one large slice of extra cheese pizza."  
  
"That would be 4.25, please." Ryan gave the lady her money. The lady gave Miranda her slice of pizza. Then Miranda and Ryan left the mall together. As they were walking, Ryan was looking at Miranda while she was eating her pizza.  
  
"What?! Do I have tomato sauce on my face?" Ryan laughed and looked to the ground,  
  
"No, I was just admiring you, that's all. You're very pretty girl, and I just like the confidence you carry yourself with." Miranda smiles.  
  
"Thanks Ryan. That's very sweet of you to say." Miranda picks up her pizza and holds it in Ryan's direction, "Here have some pizza." Ryan takes a small bite of her pizza and they continue to walk in silence, and eating the pizza. About 5 minutes to Miranda's house, with the pizza finished, and silently walking hand in hand, Miranda broke the comfortable silence "Ryan, when did you start liking me?" Ryan chuckled and looked at her,  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Miranda looks at the ground,  
  
" I don't know, I guess you can say I'm curious."  
  
"All right. Remember that day in class when we got assigned to each other and we had to do that project? The one in which we had to think of a tragic scene for the two of us? Well, I have to say that when I got to know you more and more, I started to fall more and more. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how. So Gordo helped me there in that department. There ya happy?" Looking at her with a smile in his eyes. Miranda looks up from the ground and looks him in the eyes.  
  
"I was happy when you finally asked me out. I've been praying that you would, and you did. That made me so happy."  
  
"Me, too." All the sudden it started to rain really hard. Miranda screamed, while Ryan took off his jacket and lifted it over Miranda's head. "C'mon, let's you home quicker" Miranda stayed under Ryan's arms and jacket as they quickly walked to Miranda's house.  
  
"Ryan, don't you mind getting wet?"  
  
"No, I enjoy getting wet, makes me feel at one with Mother Nature." Miranda looked at him knowingly. "Okay, okay. Not at one with Mother Nature but it's fun. Here I'll show you!" Ryan handed Miranda his jacket and started to play in the rain. He ran around, started splashing in the puddles, finally, he stood in front of Miranda, and tilted his head to the sky and let the rain fall on his face. Finally, he looked at Miranda with the raindrops running down his caramel complexion skin, and you can see the joy in his almond brown eyes. "Now, you understand why I don't mind getting wet?"  
  
Miranda took the jacket off her head, "Yeah, I understand now." She started to play around in the rain like Ryan did. Ryan laughed, and Miranda grabbed his hand and they started skipping jokily towards Miranda's house. When Miranda and Ryan finally got in close proximity of Miranda's house. Miranda pulled Ryan under a series of trees to keep them out of the rain.  
  
"Are we almost there, Miranda?"  
  
"Yeah, it's right over there." Miranda pointed to the house on the edge of the block. She looked up at Ryan with her hair completely soaked. "I just wanted to thank you for a great evening."  
  
"Same here." They both looked into each other's eyes and leaned in and came into contact with one another's lips. Ryan put his arms around Miranda's waist and pulled her in closer, Miranda's arms went around Ryan's neck. They deepened the kiss, feeling shocks go throughout their body. Finally, they reluctantly pulled away.  
  
"Well, I never knew you were a great kisser, Ryan."  
  
"I guess you never know, huh?" They smiled and leaned in again for another romantic kiss under the trees while the rain continued to fall.  
  
  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	16. Arriving home

Disclaimer: I don't own McGuire ok?! Author's Note: Enjoy the story. Much luv to Chick of Faith telling me to keep writing.  
  
RECAP: We're going back to Lizzie and Gordo as they getting ready for movie night.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo arrived home finally after getting their movies. "Hey, Mom! We're home!" Gordo grabbed his ears and looked at Lizzie with an annoyed look,  
  
"I'm beginning to think that you get some sick satisfaction of screaming in my ear."  
  
Lizzie smirked, "I do. I think it's absolutely hilarious!"  
  
"HAHA, you're so funny." They both laughed and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Lizzie stated, "Well, it's about 7:00. Dawson's don't come on until another hour."  
  
"Don't remind me! I'm suffering enough dealing with the fact I have to watch it. But you rubbing it in my face, that is truly evil of you, Lizzie McGuire."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Oh, shut up, Gordo! Now what you want to do until then?"  
  
"We can order the pizza and talk until then I guess." Gordo went and sat on the kitchen stool and leaned over the counter. Lizzie walked over to the phone, and then she caught her reflection in the microwave door.  
  
"Eww, my hair is all messed up! Ugh, and my makeup!" She turned around to face Gordo with an angry look, "How come you didn't tell me I was looking so hideous?"  
  
"Cause I didn't think you were looking hideous. You're a very pretty girl, Lizzie. Sometimes I wish you weren't so obsessed with your looks."  
  
"Thanks, I think." Gordo has a thoughtful on his face,  
  
"Hey, Lizzie? You know how you said you owe me one?" Lizzie looked at him quizzically,  
  
"Yeah, why? You thought of one or something?"  
  
"Yes." Lizzie leaned against the fridge with one shoulder, crossed her arms, and looked at him,  
  
"What may that be pray tell?  
  
"Well, " he got off the stool, and walked to Lizzie, "I, just for one night," he stopped in front of Lizzie; he pushed a strand of hair from her face, and then looked in into her eyes, "just want to see you." Lizzie's heart start to beat,  
  
"Meaning what?"  
  
"I want to see the girl under the make-up and high-priced clothes. Just for one tonight, wear no make-up and get into your most comfortable clothes. If it's pajamas, then put those on. You don't need all that stuff anyway." Gordo gave her a reassuring smile. Lizzie pouted,  
  
"Fine," pointing her eyes, "but I'm keeping my eye make-up," pointed to her lips, "and my lip gloss." Gordo smiled,  
  
"Fine!!" shooing her away, " Just go. I'll order the pizza while you changing." Lizzie smiled and walked out of the kitchen. Gordo watched her walk out of the room, and listened to Lizzie's footsteps as she made her way upstairs. He then turned to the phone and called Pizza Hut.  
  
"Hel-lo! This is Pizza Hut. Like, how may I help you?" Gordo burst out laughing on the phone. "Excuse me! Like what is so hilarious?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. They made a funny joke on T.V." He started chuckling.  
  
"Whatever! What you would like?"  
  
"Umm, one large cheese pizza please," Mr. and Mrs. McGuire walked in the front door.  
  
"That'll be like umm, $11.69. What's your address?"  
  
"It's 20037 Boriqua Avenue."  
  
"Your order is coming in like 30 minutes. If not earlier, your pizza is totally free." Chortling, Gordo answered,  
  
"Okay, thank you." He hangs up the phone then burst out laughing.  
  
"What is so funny, young man?" Gordo stopped laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. McGuire, but you should have heard this girl on the phone. She was your stereotypical California valley girl." Mrs. McGuire started laughing,  
  
"I know who you're talking about. That girl who works at Pizza Hut, who always say 'LIKE HELLO?'" She started to laugh harder. Mr. McGuire feeling very left out,  
  
"You guys I want to hear what she sounds like!" Mrs. McGuire started chuckling,  
  
"Oh, Sam! Grow up! You don't have to know everything." Her husband frowned at her,  
  
"You're mean." Mrs. McGuire smiled,  
  
"Yea, but you still love me."  
  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." She slapped him upside his head, "OWW!! Geez, I was just kidding! You know I love you honey." Gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"You better!" Gordo smiled at the familiarity of the situation.  
  
"So, Gordo, where's Lizzie?" Mr. McGuire sat down on the stool. Gordo went and sat down next to him.  
  
"She's upstairs changing into something more comfortable."  
  
"Okay." Mrs. McGuire turned and faced Gordo,  
  
"So, what up been up, Gordo?"  
  
"Nothing much. I've been studying, hanging out. Oh, and I've been teaching myself how to play the piano." Mrs. McGuire's eyes widens in amazement. Mr. McGuire asked,  
  
"Really? Are you any good?" Gordo shrugged,  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Well, I tell you what. We got a piano in the living room, why won't us three go in there, and see," suggested Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"Sure, but be honest with me about my playing." Patting Gordo on the back, Mr. McGuire stated,  
  
" I'm sure you're fantastic, son." Gordo smiled, got up and walked in the living with Mr. and Mrs. McGuire close behind. He walked over to the piano, and sat down at the piano.  
  
"I've been working on this song for awhile at home. Do you mind if I sing with me playing?"  
  
"Not at all, Gordo."  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. McGuire." Turning to Mr. McGuire with a grin on his face, "So, Mr. McGuire, are you going ask your lady to dance or what?" Mr. McGuire laughed,  
  
"Smart thinking, Gordo." Stretching his hand towards his wife, "May I have this dance, Jo McGuire?" Taking his hand,  
  
"Yes, you may. Play your song, Gordo!" Gordo saluted Mrs. McGuire,  
  
"Yes, madam!" He turned around and faced the piano. Gordo slowly took his hands and placed them on the keys. Taking a breath, he starts to play a romantic melody. Slowly, he closes his eyes and let the music overwhelm him. Mr. and Mrs. McGuire begins to dance as Gordo began to sing,  
  
Close your eyes, Bid the world good-bye. Now open your eyes, Do you see the love inside? Tonight's a special night  
  
It's only going to be you and I  
  
Upstairs, Lizzie hears the faint sound of the piano, and the sound of Gordo's voice.  
  
Come close to me  
  
Let me be your security Feel the love as I hold you close Baby, I'm never going to let you go Lizzie steps out of her room, and walks quietly downstairs.  
  
Oh, tonight is a special night  
  
The candles are lit and the feeling's right There is something I can't deny That is the love between you and I So tell me what's on your mind Cause baby, I got all the time  
  
Lizzie crept into the kitchen and hears Gordo's voice a little more clearly, she came into the living room and sees Gordo playing. She stands there watching him sing, totally oblivious to the fact that her parents were in the room also.  
  
I hope you know how I feel about you  
  
Cause no other will ever do With you I feel at home With you I never feel alone  
  
Lizzie felt her stomach flip-flopping, and her beating 100 mph at each passing word.  
  
With you I feel alive  
  
With you I sense paradise  
  
Let me show you that same love tonight  
  
Mrs. McGuire looked up from dancing with her husband, and noticed Lizzie in the room. She nudges her husband, and they both look at their daughter who has a dazed, faraway look on her face. They both chuckled to themselves.  
  
Close your eyes  
  
Let me sing you a sweet lullaby Tonight's a special night It's only going to be you and I Hmm. it's the love inside  
  
Gordo takes a pause, and then continues,  
  
It's the love between you and I  
  
Hmmm.the love of you and I  
  
He opens his eyes and looked to his left and realizes Lizzie was standing there, and gives her a smile. Lizzie felt her face blushed; she turned around and walked out of the room. Gordo felt his heart fall, but he finished his song.  
  
"Bravo, Gordo, Bravo!" Gordo laughed and smiled,  
  
"Thanks Mr. McGuire."  
  
Mrs. McGuire chipped in, "Gordo, you have a great talent. Your parents must be so proud." Gordo smile vanished,  
  
"Umm, they don't know that I play. Please don't tell them either. Let's keep between us."  
  
Mrs. McGuire seemed confused, "Ok, Gordo."  
  
"So, Gordo, you write that song about a special lady?" Mr. McGuire asked.  
  
"Uh, no. I haven't found anyone to make me feel like that yet."  
  
"Really? It seems you wrote it about someone. Very deep and personal." Gordo chuckles,  
  
"I'm like that now, so."  
  
"You are going to make a girl very lucky someday."  
  
"I'll be the lucky one, Mrs. McGuire." Gordo sighed. "Umm, can you tell Lizzie I'm downstairs?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks," Gordo walks out of the living room and walks downstairs. Meanwhile Lizzie's in her room, talking to herself,  
  
"Miranda, why can't you be home this once?! ARGH!! I need to talk to someone!" Lizzie screamed in her pillow.  
  
::KNOCK KNOCK::  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Mom. Honey, can I come in?" Lizzie sighed,  
  
"Come in." Mrs. McGuire opened her door, walked in, and closes the door behind her. "What's up, Mom?"  
  
"Gordo's downstairs in the basement waiting for you."  
  
"Ok." Noticing her daughter's glum face,  
  
"Lizzie, what's wrong?"  
  
"Miranda's not back home yet, and need to talk to her!" Mrs. McGuire smiled,  
  
"About Gordo, right?" Lizzie's mouth fell.  
  
"How did you know that? "  
  
"Honey, I saw you looking at him while he was singing that beautiful song for me and your father."  
  
"Oh." Lizzie smiled at her mom, "He sang pretty well, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he did. Now what's up?"  
  
"I'm so confused! Three days ago, he was just Gordo, no he's Gordo." Mrs. McGuire laughs,  
  
" Aww, honey! It's nothing to worry about. Maybe you're falling for him."  
  
"Maybe I am. I don't know!!" She puts her hands to her face.  
  
"Honey, just don't worry about it. Things like this work themselves out." Lizzie looked up from her hands,  
  
"You think so?" Mrs. McGuire smiled at her daughter,  
  
"I know so. Now go downstairs, Gordo been down there by himself for awhile." Lizzie jumped up and hugged her mother, "Thanks, Mom." She walked out of the room and walked downstairs. Mrs. McGuire chuckled to herself,  
  
"Oh, she's falling for him. She's falling for him bad!"  
  
READ AND REVIEW!! MORE COMIN SOON!! I PROMISE!!! 


	17. Heightened Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own McGuire ok?! 

Author's Note: Oh, remember when I used that _I'll Be_ song a couple chapters ago? I had no idea it was on Dawson's Creek.  I heard it on American Idol and thought it was tyte.  So, I'm sorry for confusion. Oh, y'all saw _Clueless and Bye Bye Hillridge Junior High_ right?!  Wasn't that the show we have been waiting for?! Whoo-hoo!!

Lizzie ran downstairs praying that Gordo wasn't mad at her for making her wait so long. She finally stepped in the basement where she found Gordo sitting on the coach turned away from her and facing, the blank television.  Gordo heard her running downstairs and chuckled to himself, knowing Lizzie, he knew she was feeling guilty for leaving him to wait for him for so long.  "Gordo, I'm so sorry," took a deep breath, " I didn't for mean for you to wait that long."  She walked over and sat on the opposite end of the couch facing Gordo.

Gordo turned and faced her.  He shrugged his shoulders, "It's no big deal.  I'm used to it and might as well get used to it."  

Lizzie stared at him suspiciously, "What's that supposed to mean?!"  

Gordo laughed, " I guess you and Miranda don't realize how long you two take to get ready when we have to go somewhere.  I'll be waiting 15, 20 minutes sometimes.  It's annoying sometimes, but it gets me ready for when I get into the dating game.  Girls just like to take longer to get ready.  It's a biological fact." 

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Didn't you make Ronnie wait when you dated him?" Gordo asked. 

Lizzie's eyes diverted to the couch. "No, I always rushed out the door to meet him at the front of the house."  

Gordo shook his head, "Lizzie, you know better than that.  Always make the guys come to the door."

Lizzie looked at him and screeched, "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?!"  

Gordo rolled his eyes, "You could've asked me or your dad."

Lizzie looked at him doubtfully, "You want me to ask my dad?  He prefers that I don't date; in fact, I think it's his dream for me to go join a nunnery.  And you're asking me to ask my dad?"

"Well, you could've asked me.  I'm not a bad person to ask you know, since I'm a guy and all."

Lizzie looked at him sincerely, "Ok, Gordo.  Tell me how a guy supposed to treat me."

Gordo sighed, "First tell me how Ronnie treated you.  Let me take that back answer these questions, k?"

Lizzie shrugged, "I guess."

"When you two went out, did he opened the doors and pulled out chairs for you?"

"We never went out.  We talked on the phone and we went rollerblading.  Then we broke up the next day."  Lizzie looked away in pain of having to relieve the first time she had her heart broken.

"You never had a chance to experience a so-called boyfriend/girlfriend relationship."  Gordo sighed.  "You deserve better than that Lizzie.  You really do."

"Well, he found someone better.  You saw that girl at Blockbuster's."

"Please!! She is not that good-looking.  Remember on what I said that I don't know any more prettier and more fun than you?"

Lizzie kept her eyes down and smiled, "Yeah."

"Well, I meant that.  Ronnie's a punk.  But I know you cared for him when you kissed him for the first time.  You had a huge smile on your face."  

Lizzie looked up in shock.  "How did you know about that?"  

"Uh," Gordo mentally kicked himself for letting the beans spill, "I was going to give you a CD then I saw you and Ronnie.  I wasn't spying on you or anything." 

"Kay, I guess"

Gordo smiled in a fakery manner, "Did you feel fireworks or hear angels singing?"  

Lizzie looked at him, "No.  Did you?"

Gordo looked at her quizzically, "Did I what?"

Lizzie answered, "Did you feel fireworks when you kissed Brooke?"

Gordo chuckled, "No, and that's one of the reasons why we broke up.  We both decided that spark wasn't there and plus, I wasn't ready."  

"Oh." 

Gordo looked at Lizzie, realizing that she was still hurt about what happened with Ronnie.  He felt his heart breaking at that precise moment.  "Lizzie, you deserve better than Ronnie.  And you will find someone who will make you happy and feel like a queen."

Lizzie sighed dramatically, "And who, Gordo?!  No one likes me!!"

"Please, Lizzie.  You got kissed by a music star and dated a movie star.  And you dare to tell me that what guy will like you?!  I should be the one asking you what girl will ever like me!!"

Lizzie looked up and smiled, "Whatever."

Gordo chuckled,  "Yeah, whatever."

"Thanks, Gordo."

"No problem.  But seriously though, one of these days, I'm going to show you what's romantic and how a guy suppose to treat you."

"Why would you do that?"

"Cause, I was the first to make you a mud-pie, first to tell you sand bad for you to eat, first to tell you where babies come from, first one to tell you that Ethan Craft is airhead, you get my drift?  If I don't do it, who will?"

Lizzie laughs, "Sure, Gordo."

"Lizzie! Gordo! Pizza's here!" 

Gordo looked at Lizzie, "Your mom surely know how to make a boy happy!!"  Then he took off, running upstairs. 

Lizzie laughs and called after him, "Gordo! Bring the pizza down!" 

"WHATEVER!" Gordo walked into the kitchen when an idea beamed into his head.  "Lizzie, stay downstairs. I got it!"

"OK." 

Matt McGuire was standing there hovering over the pizza in the kitchen.  "Well, well.  If it isn't my pal Gordo."

"What's up, Matt."  

"Nothing much, except I'm kind of hungry."  Wiggling his eyebrows at Gordo, hoping he gets the hint. 

Gordo looked at him weirdly, "Matt, is there something wrong with your eyebrows?"

"I want pizza!!"  

Gordo laughs, "I know.  But you can have some, if you do a little something for me.  Where are your parents?"

"We're right here, Gordo.  What's wrong?"  Asked Mrs. McGuire as she walked in the kitchen with her husband. 

"Oh, nothing.  I just have a huge favor to ask of you guys."  

Mr. McGuire answered, "No problem, Gordo.  What is it?"

Gordo motioned them in and started to whisper.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: You didn't actually think I was going to tell you what Gordo saying, did you?? HAHAHA!!)

Gordo walked back downstairs with the pizza with a huge grin on his face.  

Lizzie turned on the television, "Hurry up, Dawson's coming on!!"  

Gordo's smile vanished, "Gosh, Lizzie!! I had a huge smile on my face and you made it disappear with that heinous word you just said."

Lizzie looking confused, "What? Dawson's?"

Gordo fainted dramatically on the couch, "Please stop, you're killing me!!"

Lizzie laughs, "You so weird.  Now shut up and hand me my pizza."

Gordo threw her the pizza box, "Here!!"

Lizzie opened the pizza box and gaped, "Where's some of the pizza slices?!"

"I gave Matt two slices cause he's doing me a favor."

Lizzie stared at him, "What favor?"

Gordo side-step the issue, "Look, the Creek is starting!" mocking a girlish squeal, "YEAH!!"

"You know I'm going to ask you sooner or later."

"It'll be later."

As Dawson's Creek was drawing to a close, Lizzie was laid out on the couch, and Gordo was on the floor leaning against the couch.  Finally, the show ended with the Grandmother stating while Pacey was watching Joey sleep, "You know you love someone when you can spend the entire night just sitting by the fire, watching them sleep."  

Lizzie sighed, "That is so romantic."

Gordo stared at the television in silence. 

Lizzie noticed Gordo's silence, "What's wrong, Gordo?"

Gordo continued to stare at the television, and then he whispered, "I agree with what she said.  When you love someone, nothing else matters.  You can sit or stand watching them or admiring them.  It runs that deep."

Lizzie stares at the side of Gordo's face.  Gordo felt Lizzie staring at him so he turns and looks in Lizzie's eyes.  Lizzie felt herself get lost in Gordo's ocean-colored eyes.  Her heart was beating at a rapid pace.  Gordo felt every one of his desires for love coming true.  He saw only Lizzie and felt like he was on cloud nine.

"LIZZIE!!! MIRANDA'S ON THE PHONE!!"

Lizzie broke her trance with Gordo, "Coming!"  She looked back at Gordo, "Hey, you want to talk to Miranda?"

Disappointed that their moment was ruined, "Sure."  

Lizzie ran upstairs to her room, while Gordo trudge behind.  As he walked upstairs, he passes the McGuires, and they winked at him.  Gordo smiled, remembering the conversation he had with them and Matt earlier that night.  Then he quickly mouthed the words, ten minutes.  Mrs. McGuire nodded her head in understanding.  He continued to make his way to Lizzie's room but he stopped by Matt's room and knocked on his door. 

Matt called out, "Come in."  

Gordo opened the door and poked his head in, "Are you ready for your mission, solider?"

Matt turned around, and his face was covered in Army war paint.  "Ready as I'll ever be, sir!"

Gordo laughs, "Mission starts as soon as you hear your Mom call Lizzie. K?"  

"OK."

"Thanks again, Matt."

"No problem, Gordo.  You're like an older brother.  It's no biggie for me to do this for you."

Gordo smiles and closes the door and heads towards Lizzie's room.  Then he heard Lizzie's voice seeping through, "OH MY GOSH, MIRANDA!!"  Gordo laughs as he knocks on the door. 

"Gordo, come in!!"  Gordo walks in her room and sits on her bed.  She hissed at him, "What took you so long?" 

"Oh, I was talking to Matt."

"Anyway, Miranda says her date went great." Lizzie squealed again.  "I'm so excited for her."  

"I'm happy for her.  Let me talk to her if she has a chance, kay?"  

"Kay."  Lizzie puts the mouthpiece of the phone back to her mouth, "So Miranda, tell me exactly what happened from the beginning."

Gordo rolled his eyes but he knew their time on the phone wouldn't be long.  He waited and waited finally ten minutes arrived.  Right on cue, Mrs. McGuire did her part, 

"Lizzie, come down here for a quick second please."

"Ugh! Hold on, Miranda, my mom wants me for something.  Gordo going to talk to you."  Lizzie hands Gordo the phone and runs out of the room.  

"Hey, Miranda.  No time to talk.  Listen to what I have to say, and do as follows.  You keep Lizzie on the phone as long as you can until Lizzie tells you that she has to go cause I'm ready to start the movie.  Can you do that for me?"

Miranda bewildered by Gordo's fast talking behavior, "Sure, I guess.  And why am I doing this?"

Gordo smiled into the phone, "You'll see.  Just trust me.  Oh, don't say a thing to Lizzie" By this point Lizzie was in the room.

"Gordo!! Hand me that phone!" 

"Alright, Miranda.  I have to go.  Our friend here is ready to kill me if I don't hand the phone back over."  Gordo hands Lizzie the phone, "Happy?"

Lizzie replies, "Yeah!"

"I'm going downstairs to watch some manly TV. Before you brainwash me with your chick flick movies.  It'll be awhile so I'll come up when I'm finished ok?"

"Ok." Lizzie then returns in talking to Miranda, "So you guys leave the movie theater and then?"

Gordo rolls his eyes, he loves his friends, but when they do their girl talk, it gets to be a tad annoying sometimes.  He walks out and closes the door and runs downstairs, where he meets up with Mr. and Mrs. McGuire, and Matt in the kitchen.  

"About time, Gordo.  It's 9:20." Matt retorted. 

Mrs. McGuire smacks him upside his head, "Oh hush!"  She looks at Gordo, "You ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

MEANWHILE…

Lizzie screamed, "OH MY GOSH!! YOU KISSED HIM?!  What was it like?  Did you see fireworks, did you feel like wow?!"

Miranda smiled at her friend's infectious enthusiasm, "It felt great! I felt fireworks!"

Lizzie sighed, "That is so romantic.  I didn't even realize it was raining, me and Gordo was watching Dawson's Creek."

Miranda gasped.  "You got Gordo to watch Dawson's Creek?!"  

"Yeah, he watched some of it before anyway."

"OH MY GOSH, MIRANDA!! YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED WHEN ME AND GORDO WENT TO BLOCKBUSTER'S!!"  

"What, what happened?!"

"We went in, we were arguing about chick flicks and comedy movies then we decided on one of each.  I had two picked out when Gordo came up and scared me.  I screamed so loud the entire store heard me.  I was so embarrassed, so I got really angry with Gordo.  He walked off, I felt bad. So I went after him. And then, SMACK!! Guess who I run into?"

"Who?! Who!?"

"Ronnie and his new girlfriend that he dumped me for."

"No way." Miranda was in total disbelief.

"Way. Then he was trying to embarrass me, like I wasn't over him or something.  Including that witch of a girlfriend he has."

"Are you serious?!" 

"I'm totally serious.  I thought I was going to die of embarrassment until Gordo came up behind me and totally saved my butt."

Miranda felt totally confused.  "How so?  Did he yank you out of there or something?"

"No, he pretended that he was my boyfriend.  He played the part very well too. He was holding me and kissing me on the cheek.  It was nice."

Now it was Miranda's turn to squeal, "OH MY GOSH!! LIZZIE!! THIS IS HUGE!! AND YOU LIKED IT?! THIS IS HUGE!!"

"It's not a big deal, Miranda.  He sang too when Ronnie didn't think he would."

"HE SANG?!  THIS IS TRULY AMAZING!  AND YOU LIKED IT!!"

"What is the big deal?"

"YOU LIKE HIM, THAT'S THE BIG DEAL!"  

Lizzie stammered, "Um.. No, I don't! I think! I don't know! I'm confused right now especially since what happened."

"YOU'RE HOLDING INFORMATION OUT ON ME, LIZZIE MCGUIRE!! SPILL!"

"Well, Dawson's Creek had just ended and Gordo was really quiet. So I asked him what's up and he said he felt the same way about love like the Grandmother had said on the show.  I thought it was sweet then I just stared at him, cause he sitting on the floor away from me, and facing the TV.  I guess I thought, he wouldn't notice.  He must have known because he turned around and faced me, and we were just looking into his others' eyes.  My heart was beating at 100 mph."  

"Aww, Lizzie!  You're falling for him!  That is so cute!"

"I'm not sure, Randa."

Miranda laughs, "Oh, you're sure, Lizzie.  You just can't admit it to yourself that you've fallen for him.  Trust me, Lizzie.  I'm your best friend, I know."

Lizzie sighed, "I guess." Lizzie looked at the clock it read 9:45.  "Oh my gosh!  I totally forgot Gordo!"

Miranda starts to panic, "Oh, um, I thought I heard Gordo say he'll come and get you when he's done with his so-called macho shows."

"I guess." 

"Relax, he didn't forget you."  

"Miranda, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Do you think Ronnie was a good boyfriend?"

"Honestly.  He was ok.  But the way he broke up with you was not cool."

"Ok."

"Why?"

"Oh, nothing.  Gordo said that he should have treated me better."

Miranda smiles, "Ah, so are we back to the topic of Gordo again?"

Lizzie laughs, "Whatever, Miranda."

"You'll see that I'm right though, Lizzie."  Gordo walks in the room.

"Oh, hey Miranda.  Gordo's here, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yeah, have _fun_ with Gordo now!" Miranda started snickering. 

"Yeah, I will. Bye."

"Bye, Lizzie."

"So how's Miranda?" Gordo asked.  

"She's fine.  So are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess.  A whole night full of chick flicks.  Whoo- hoo!!" Gordo says with great sarcasm, "By the way, I never got to ask, what movies did you get?"

"I got some classics.  I got _Casper_, _My Girl_."

"Hey! I actually enjoyed _Casper_.  Love the special effects.  What else?"

"And _Sweet Home Alabama_ and _The Wedding Planner_."  

Gordo sighed, "Alright.  Let's do it."

Lizzie jumped up, "Well, let's go!"  

Gordo jumped up and grabbed her arm "Hold it!!  Not so fast."

Lizzie looked at him questionably, "What?"

Gordo smiled, "Don't worry it's nothing bad.  I've just got a surprise waiting for you downstairs."

Lizzie squealed in excitement, "What is it Gordo?! What is it?" 

"Hold on," Gordo reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of cloth, "First, I'm going to have to blindfold you."

Lizzie pouted, "Why?"

"Didn't I just say I wanted this to be a surprise?"

Lizzie sighed, "Yeah.  Go ahead, put the cloth over my eyes."

"Well close them first."

Lizzie closes her eyes and Gordo wraps the blindfold over eyes.  Then he stood next to her, 

"Okay.  Link your arms in mine."  Lizzie moved her arm and tried to find Gordo's arm.  "Here, let me help you."  Gordo reached down and grabbed her arm, and then he gently put her arm through his.  

"Thank you."  Lizzie blushed a deep crimson red.  

"Alright, now just trust me.  I'm not going to let you fall or trip.  Ok?" 

"Got it."

Gordo led Lizzie downstairs through the kitchen, and then he opened the door to the stairs that led to the basement.  

"Hey, Lizzie.  I'm going to lead you by the hands now ok?"  He gently put Lizzie's hand in his.  Lizzie felt so comfortable that she interlaced their fingers.  Gordo smiled at seeing this. He slowly led Lizzie down the stairs, telling her when to step.  Finally, they reached the bottom. 

"Ok, Lizzie.  We're here at the bottom.  Move a few steps forward."  Lizzie made a few baby steps forward.  Gordo took a deep breath.  "I'm about to undo your blindfold.  So I hope you like your surprise.  Your parents and Matt helped me a lot on this." 

He slowly walked behind Lizzie, and put his hands on the knot of her blindfold.  He was feeling extremely anxious.  Gordo took another deep breath, and undid the blindfold, 

Lizzie gasped.  "Oh my gosh." She whispered.

Gordo leaned in her ear and whispered, "Surprise."

WHAT WAS GORDO'S SURPRISE?? IS HIS SURPRISE TAKING HIS AND LIZZIE'S RELATIONSHIP TO A NEW LEVEL?? STAY TUNED!! OH, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	18. Gordo's Surprise and Movie Night

Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I did, Lizzie and Gordo will be together already!  
Author's Note: Songs in here don't belong to me. Song in italics and bold. Thoughts in italics. Shout out to Chick of Faith!! Get better!! All of those who review...you absolutely make my day when I see new fanfic reviews. Much Luv to yall!!  
  
Recap: He slowly walked behind Lizzie, and put his hands on the knot of her blindfold. He was feeling extremely anxious. Gordo took another deep breath, and undid the blindfold,   
Lizzie gasped. "Oh my gosh." She whispered.  
Gordo leaned in her ear and whispered, "Surprise."  
  
Lizzie placed her hand over her hand and kept whispering, "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh."  
  
Gordo walked in front allowing some space between them, so Lizzie can see his face. " Do you like it?" whispered Gordo.  
  
Lizzie's gazed around the room in shock. Gordo had set up candles everywhere around the room, had a fire blazing in the fireplace, had hot cocoa waiting for them at the table, and he had laid some blankets down on the couch. Then her eyes settled upon Gordo, she saw the reflection of the candles in Gordo's eyes and she saw his shy smile played across his face. At that precise moment, she knew the Gordo that she has known for so long, was no longer only her best friend, he was also now the boy that she has fallen for.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to say something?" Gordo was anxiously waiting to hear her response, inside she knew she was shocked, but wanted to hear her words.  
  
Lizzie stammered, "When, How?!"  
  
Gordo chuckled. Same old Lizzie, he thought. "Remember when I went to grab the pizza, I got an idea. You know from that whole Blockbuster's thing. I know I was pretending to be your boyfriend, but I thought why not? So, I went up to your parents and your brother how I thought Ronnie should have treated you better. You know the name Ronnie really strikes a negative chord in this house? Anyway, I'm blabbing. I had money in my pocket to buy candy and soda to watch the movie. As you know, what happened at Blockbuster distracted me. I ask your parents if they can go out and buy some candles for me. They had no problem with it. They thought I was doing something cool for you."  
Lizzie interjected, "But when, Gordo? I've been with you the whole time."  
  
Gordo grinned slyly, "Not the whole time. Know how I said I wanted to watch some," Gordo used his hands to emphasize quotation mark with his hands, "macho TV? Well, I was really setting this all up. Matt set fire to the fireplace cause he loves to play with fires. But I set up all the candles, set fire to them, and made hot cocoa."  
  
Lizzie walked quickly over to Gordo and gave him a hug. The quick force of Lizzie's hug took Gordo aback but he recovered by wrapping his arms around her waist. He silently thanked God that he was Lizzie's height now, so he could enjoy the nature of their hug.   
  
Lizzie placed her head upon Gordo's shoulders. Tearfully she told him, "Thank you. I will never forget this."  
  
Gordo softly stroked her back, "Hey, no problem. I told you I was going to be the first," he whispered.  
  
Lizzie chuckled. Loosening his grip on Lizzie, he looked at Lizzie and quietly asked, "Now, answer my question. Do you like your surprise?"   
  
She looked sincerely in his eyes, and whispered, "I love it."  
  
He smiled at her, and reached up to her face, "Let me wipe that off for you," he wiped a tear from her eye and jokingly said, "You're ruining your eye makeup."  
  
Lizzie laughed. "Whatever. I don't really care about that right now."  
  
Gordo playfully grabbed his heart, "Oh my gosh. I believe the unthinkable has happened!"   
  
Lizzie slapped him, but she tilted her head down, and whispered, "With you, I don't know, I feel," she started to stammer because she couldn't find the exact words to describe how she felt.  
  
She felt a finger go under her chin, tilting her head to look at Gordo. "I know. You don't have to say anything, I know."  
  
More tears fell from Lizzie's eyes. "How come I couldn't see what was standing right in front of me all along," she thought. "Thanks, Gordo," she whispered.  
"Hey, come here." Gordo let Lizzie go, and grabbed her hand. He led her to the fireplace with a mantle in which had candles on it.  
  
"Now tell me what you see on this mantle here." Gordo gazed at the mantle knowing the meaning of the candles.  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo questionably, "I see candles upon a mantle." They were so into their conversation, and into the moment, they both failed to realize that their hands were still locked together.  
  
Gordo continued to look at the mantle, "It's something more."  
  
"Well, tell me," asked Lizzie quietly.  
  
Gordo turned to look at Lizzie with emotion in his voice, "Each candle represents a year of our friendship. So up here you see 14 candles." Then he led Lizzie to the small table that place between the couch and the television. He then pointed out the one thick, big candle on the table that has not yet been lit.   
  
"This candle here, we will both light. This candle basically, in my opinion, symbolizes our friendship." Then he looked at Lizzie, squeezing her hand, "That no matter what we go through in life, we will always have each other to count on. Whether its high school or parents or friends, we still have each other."  
  
Lizzie's eyes moistened, "Gordo, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."  
  
"I know." Gordo chuckled. "You know what sucks? We can't capture this moment with a camera. You know, put it in our little friendship book that we have with Miranda."  
  
"Maybe we can," said Lizzie. "I can ask my parents if they can take pictures of us. I'm sure they won't mind. They've been taking pictures of us since the beginning of time."  
  
He shrugged, "I don't mind. They should see the final product anyways."   
  
Lizzie squealed, "This is going to be the best picture ever." She took off running upstairs.  
  
She went in the living room with her parents seated on the couch watching television. "Hey guys!" she quipped happily.   
  
Mrs. McGuire turned her attention from the television, and looked at her daughter. She noticed her bright smile.   
  
"I see that Gordo must have shown you his surprise," said Mrs. McGuire with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, it's totally awesome!" she said with a smile. "I was wondering if you could take pictures of me and Gordo for our picture scrapbook."   
  
"Aww, honey! We would love too!" replied Mrs. McGuire excitedly. She turned to her husband, "C'mon Sam! Let's go take pictures of the kids."  
  
Mr. McGuire groaned, "Do I have to? I'm watching Iron Chef!"  
  
Nothing needed to be said from Mrs. McGuire; Mr. McGuire knew her silence meant 'don't mess with me right now.'   
  
"Well, what we're waiting for then? Let's go take some pictures of the kids, Jo!" They both stood up, and Mr. McGuire went to look for the camera.  
  
"Oh! I can't wait to see the surprise that Gordo set up for you. He's such great friend of yours, Lizzie."   
  
"I know, " Lizzie said with a smile.  
  
"All right, I got the camera," interjected Mr. McGuire while holding the camera in his hand.  
  
"Let's go!! I don't want Gordo to wait longer than he already has," responded Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie led her parents down the stairs the basement where Gordo was waiting patiently by the fire. Like mother like daughter, Mrs. McGuire stood there in shock. Mr. McGuire on the other hand was impressed.  
  
"Kudos to you, Gordo. You did an excellent job. I might have to call you to do something for me and Mrs. McGuire."  
  
"No problem, Mr. McGuire."   
"Gordo, I must say, this is very impressive. Sam doesn't do stuff like this for me."   
  
"HEY! Didn't I just ask the man if I can use his help one of these days?!"  
  
She rolled her eyes at him, "That is sad that you have to enlist the help of a 14 year old boy."  
  
Gordo stifled a chuckle. "Don't be so hard on the man, Mrs. McGuire. He's trying." Coming to the defense of a man he's admired for so many years.  
  
In a cynical tone, Mrs. McGuire replied, "I'm sure." Then her mood lightened, "Well, what we waiting for?! Let's snap some pictures!"   
  
"Finally!" retorted Lizzie.  
  
Mrs. McGuire took the camera from her husband. "OK, you guys. I want you two to pose several pictures in front of the fireplace with the candles."   
  
Since Gordo already was standing by the fireplace, he didn't move. He just waited for Lizzie to come over.   
  
"OK guys! Smile!" Lizzie and Gordo just stood next to each other and smiled. Mrs. McGuire dropped her camera. "Oh c'mon you guys! Act like you're best friends! Act like we're not even here."   
  
"All right, Mom, all right!" Looking at Gordo and shrugged, "OK, best buddy, how we're going to pose?"   
  
"Just go with the flow," he replied. "Come here," reaching out to Lizzie and grabbing her waist, and pulled her close to him. "Now," taking her hands and placing it on the back of his neck, and settling his arms around her waist, "face the camera, lean your face in close to mine," Lizzie leaning so close that she grazed Gordo's cheek with her own. "There now we can take the picture."   
  
Mrs. McGuire had a big goofy grin on her face, "Smile, you guys!" Lizzie gave the camera one of her biggest smiles, while Gordo gave a nice-closed mouth, half smile. (Author's Note: I FIND THAT SMILE TO BE INCREDIBLE SEXY!!)   
  
"Hey, that was a good picture you guys!" quipped Mr. McGuire.  
  
"Hush up, Sam! I'm the photographer here!" Focusing on Lizzie and Gordo again, she added, "More pictures you two!"  
  
"How about two more, Gordo?"  
  
"Whatever you want, it's fine with me."   
  
"Wait, wait! Three more!"  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief, "You know I may start to regret bringing up the fact of taking pictures you know?"   
  
Slapping him, "You do not! You just don't want to admit that you would like to have some memory of this."  
  
Mr. McGuire leaned over and whispered to Mrs. McGuire, "Is it me or do they act like a couple? A married couple nevertheless."  
  
Mrs. McGuire turned her head and faced her husband, and whispered with a smile on her face, "I know."  
  
"All right, let's do this Lizzie. What other pose would you like to have?"   
  
"You standing behind me and holding my waist. I like that position. I feel comfortable, I guess."  
  
"If it makes you comfortable, then I guess we'll do it." Gordo went behind and stood behind her and placed his head on her shoulder. "There, like that?" He turned to look up at her.   
  
She looked down and immediately; she was drawn to his eyes. "Yeah, like that." She whispered.   
  
::FLASH:: Mrs. McGuire took the picture without them two knowing.   
  
"Mom! We're weren't ready!"  
  
"Aww, sweetheart! It was such a cute pose! I couldn't resist!" Mrs. McGuire gushed.  
  
Her father added in reassure, "Don't worry. You still got more pictures to take. Just stay in the same pose, face the camera, and smile."  
  
"Dad, you never allowed Ronnie or Ethan to get this close to me."  
  
Her father answered sternly, "I don't trust them," in a soft tone, "but I do trust Gordo. There's a big difference."  
  
"Thanks, Mr. McGuire."  
  
"No problem, Gordo. Know you two, start smiling."  
  
Gordo and Lizzie obliged, and gave the camera a big smile. Then they both got of each other's close proximity. The electricity between the two of them was becoming too strong for them to handle.  
  
"Two down, two more to go."  
  
"Whatever, Gordo. We can light the candle now if you want."  
  
Mrs. McGuire looked at the two of them in confusion, "What candles? All the candles are lit right now."  
  
Lizzie started to speak, but Gordo interrupted her. "Lizzie, let me explain this one. Since I am the one who set it up." He looked directly at the McGuires, to make sure they knew he was for real. "You see on the mantle how there's candles set up?"  
  
They both nodded their head, acknowledging the candles. "Well," Gordo continued, "I set up 14 candles to represent 14 years of friendship. And this candle on the table," pointing to the candle to emphasize his point, "will symbolize our friendship. Nobody what happens, we will always be there for each other."  
  
Mr. McGuire held up his hand, "Gordo, man. You have to give me a high-five! That is smooth. You going to have to set me up with your thoughts so I can use it on my wife here."  
  
Gordo grinned and gave Mr. McGuire his requested high-five.   
  
"Again, I would like to state for the record," Mrs. McGuire added, "you are enlisting the help of a 14 year old boy."  
  
Mr. McGuire shrugged, "Whatever works, right?"  
  
"UGH!"   
  
Lizzie stood in the background thinking of how ironic the whole situation was. Gordo makes this one of the most memorable nights of her life, and her father asks for advice and guidance.   
  
She was so distracted that she didn't notice Gordo was standing in front of her trying to get her attention. "Yo, Lizzie. You there?"   
  
She snapped back to reality, "Yeah, yeah. I'm here."  
  
"Well, grab the last candle on that side, and I'll grab the last candle on this side."   
  
They both grabbed their respective candles, and went to the table and stood facing each other.   
  
"Wait, wait, wait! Let me get a good position to take a good picture," exclaimed Mrs. McGuire. She started rushing around to find the perfect position.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Ready, Mom?"  
  
"I am now! Hit it!"  
  
Gordo took a deep breath, "All right, Lizzie. Just take the candle and hold it close to mine." Gordo placed his candle between them two and Lizzie did the same. The flames of both of the candles united as one. "Now, as we light this candle, and I don't mean to sound sappy, played, or gay." Lizzie laughed. "But I promise you in front of you, your parents, and God, that I would never take our friendship for granted, you will always have a shoulder to cry on, and you always have someone to run to. You are my best friend and there will be no other like you." Gordo smiled warmly at her, "That is my promise to you."   
  
Mrs. McGuire and Lizzie's faces were soaked with tears at the emotion of Gordo's speech.  
  
Choking back tears in her throat, Mrs. McGuire handed the camera to her husband, "I can't take the picture. My eyes are too blurred."  
Gordo quietly finished, "Now, we can light the candle." Lizzie and Gordo both moved their candles as one and lit the one that will forever have special meaning to them and Mr. McGuire had it on film for them to forever cherish.  
  
Gordo reached out and took Lizzie's candle and placed them back where they originally were.  
  
"All right, time to lightened this emotional moment. I'm in the mood for some movies." Gordo stated.  
  
Lizzie wiped the tears from her face, and added, "Yeah, I'm ready too. Thanks Mom and Dad for helping us out with the pictures."  
  
"No problem. It's actually time for me and your mother to go upstairs anyway." He led Mrs. McGuire up the stairs. As they were walking, Mrs. McGuire whispered to her husband,   
  
"You know we witness something that's going to happen in a few years. Gordo going be saying that to Lizzie for their wedding vows."  
  
Mr. McGuire smiled and whispered back, "I know, honey. He's going to make a great husband for her, and a great son-in-law for us."   
  
Meanwhile, downstairs, Gordo was still not done with the royal treatment for Lizzie.   
  
"C'mon, Lizzie. Sit on the couch."   
  
Lizzie obliged. "What's next now, Gordo? I don't think you can possibly do anything else."  
  
"Oh, I'm not. I'm just wrapping this blanket around you," he took the blanket and wrapped her shoulders, "and I'm handing you your hot cocoa."   
  
"Thanks, Gordo. I don't think I can make it up for what you did for me tonight."  
  
"Hmm, maybe I can think something down the line." Gordo chuckled. "I'm just kidding. Don't worry about it."  
  
Lizzie gazed at him intently. Gordo looked at her in return,  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" taking his hand and wiping his face.  
  
"No, no! You're perfect."   
  
Gordo shrugged, "OK. It's about 10:30 now. What movie you want to see right now?"  
  
"Umm, Casper."   
  
He grabbed the DVD off the table, and placed in the DVD player. He then took the DVD player remote and tossed them to Lizzie. He sat on the floor in front of the couch.  
  
"Umm, Gordo? You know you don't have to sit on the floor. You can sit next to me on the couch."  
  
Gordo looked at her, "You sure?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head. Gordo jumped up and sat next to Lizzie on the couch. He was sitting on the end and Lizzie was sitting in the middle.   
  
Lizzie began to play to movie. They both laughed and smiled at the same part. Then the ending of the movie began, when Casper actually turns into a young boy and asks his best friend to dance but the twist is, the girl does not know that the ghost actually turned into a real boy. Then they began to dance on air with the song playing,   
  
Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
Who never lets us down  
Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time you fall  
You're the best friend that I've found  
I know you can't stay  
A part of you will never ever go away  
Your heart will stay  
  
Gordo smiled at the television. At the corner of her eye, Lizzie saw Gordo with this big goofy grin on his face.  
  
"What's up with you? Got a crush on Christina Ricci or something?" she said with a smile.  
  
"No, No. I think the way they're dancing is cool, you know," he answered with a shrug.  
  
Lizzie suddenly stopped the movie, and went to special features of the DVD menu and went to the music video of "Remember Me this Way."   
  
"Lizzie, what you doing?"  
  
Lizzie stood up and offered her hand to Gordo, "May I have this dance?"  
Gordo laughed, "Are you serious?!"  
  
"I'm dead serious! Come on!"  
  
"All right, all right." He took her hand and stood up. "You may have this dance, Monsieur Lizzie."  
  
"Well, thank you. Mademoiselle Gordo."   
  
They both laughed and walked in front of the fireplace because that's the only area in which they have room to dance in. They began dancing far apart when they first began to dance, but as the song went on, they became closer and closer. Each of them was lost in their own thoughts and dimension.   
  
I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way  
Hmm........... this way  
  
I don't need eyes to see  
The love you bring to me  
No matter where I go  
And I know that you'll be there  
Forever more apart of time, you're everywhere  
I'll always cares  
(Repeat *)  
  
Lizzie thinking to herself, "Well, tonight is the night in which I fell for my best friend. I'm feeling lightheaded, dizzy, butterflies, and happiness. Should I tell him that I've fallen for him? That could ruin our friendship. Maybe later, when I know he may feel the same way. She gently rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you  
I'll be standing by your side and all you do  
And I won't ever leave  
As long as you believe  
You just believe  
  
Gordo was in his own thoughts, "I know definitely now, that I like Lizzie. Scratch that. In love with her. I'm comfortable around her. I hardly paid attention to the fact her parents were in the same room. Should I tell her? Yeah, I should. Maybe not.   
  
(Author's Note: Picture this song playing while Gordo debating on whether to tell Lizzie or not)   
  
Whispers If I could I'd tell you (I would tell you how)  
I feel girl, when I'm close to you  
At times I'd wish that my (heart could tell you how)  
Much I love you, but my heart speaks in whispers...  
  
Maybe I should tell her, she is my best friend.  
  
If my heart could speak you'd know  
Girl if my heart could speak you'd know  
That I love you so (and I'll never let you go oh-no)  
  
But what if she doesn't feel the same way? And I ruined our friendship for nothing.  
  
If you can feel what I felt (just now, kiss me)  
To prove that your love for me is true  
Two hearts that beat as one, send signals  
To each other in whispers...  
  
Maybe I should say something and see what happens.   
  
"Hey, Lizzie?"  
  
"Yes, Gordo?"  
  
Gordo pulled his head back so he can look at her. "I need to tell you something."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked a concerned Lizzie.  
  
Gordo looked in her eyes and tried to find the words,   
  
I would tell you how I felt, if I could find the words  
To describe (the way I feel when you are near)  
Whenever you are by my side  
What I feel inside is deep and I just don't know  
What to say (because my words get in the way)  
Everytime I try to say (I love you) what I feel  
Deep inside  
  
"Thanks for asking me to dance."   
  
Lizzie smiled, "No problem." She went and laid her head back on his shoulders.  
  
Gordo sighed to himself, Maybe next time. I'll tell her soon, how don't know how soon but soon. He closes his eyes, as he continues to dance with Lizzie in front of the blazing fire.  
  
would tell you how I felt, if I could find the words  
To describe (the way I feel when you are near)  
Whenever you are by my side  
What I feel inside is deep and I just don't know  
What to say (because my words get in the way)  
Everytime I try to say (I love you) what I feel  
Deep inside   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY HEY!! "REMEMBER ME THIS WAY" BELONGS TO JORDAN HILL. "WHISPERS" BELONG TO USHER!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! ONE LUV! 


	19. Lizzie's Costly Mistake

Disclaimer: Don't own Lizzie, never have and never will.. Author's Note: Guess who's back?? Back again. Baby's back, tell a friend! Sorry I took so frickin' long, I was truly uninspired these days. But I'm back. Oh, for all those who review my story, a thousands kisses to you! Shout-out to JoJo and Okami! Now on to the story!  
  
It was morning at the McGuire house. The parents was upstairs sleeping, the son was in his bedroom fast asleep. As for their daughter, she was asleep but she was not alone.  
  
After a long night of movies, Gordo and Lizzie fell asleep on the couch. Gordo was sitting upright with Lizzie fast asleep on his shoulder. Lizzie stirred a little, causing Gordo to wake up. He smiled at the sight of Lizzie on his shoulder. He looked at the clock and it read 8:45, he decided to go ahead home. Gently, he stood up, and laid Lizzie's head on the couch. Then he just stood there watching her sleep, completely captivated by his best friend.  
  
Gordo sighed, "That's right, Gordo, she's your best friend. Get over her!" he thought. He leaned down and gave her a peck on the forehead and whispered, "Sleep well, Lizzie."  
  
He walked up the stairs, found a piece of paper and wrote: Dear McGuires, Hey! Its morning! I woke up before anyone, so I decided to go home. Mr. and Mrs. McGuire, thank you for everything. Matt, I owe you one. Lizzie, call me later. ~Gordo.  
  
He quietly walked out the front door and headed home.  
  
At approximately 10:00, Lizzie woke up and found that she wasn't sleeping on Gordo. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room, the candles were all blown out, and the fire was out, but no sign of Gordo. She groggily walked up the stairs, in the kitchen she found her parents cooking breakfast.  
  
"Oh hey Honey! You finally awake!"  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, her mom's chipper attitude in the morning was a tad annoying sometimes. "Hey, Mom. You've seen Gordo?"  
  
"He left already. He also left a note thanking Matt and us. He said call him later."  
  
"Ok," she answered quietly. Lizzie walked over to the counter sat down on the stool and watch her parents make breakfast.  
  
Mr. McGuire stated, "You know Lizzie, that was a great thing Gordo did for you last night."  
  
"Yeah, it was," answered Lizzie with a solemn tone.  
  
The McGuire parents both looked at their daughter quizzically. Wondering how come she's not more excited about this.  
  
"Sweetheart, is there something wrong with what Gordo did for you last night?"  
  
"No, yes, I don't know!" looking at her parents for help. They both looked at her with more confusion written all over their face. "Ugh, why am I even talking to you about this? I'm going to call Miranda, I promise her I'll her first thing in the morning." Then she walked upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
Mr. McGuire faced his wife and asked, "Isn't she supposed to be jumping up and down right now, or rambling what a great friend Gordo is?"  
  
"I know! I don't even understand this myself!"  
  
"Humph, teenagers."  
  
"I agree with you 100%, Sam."  
  
Meanwhile, Lizzie seated on her bed calls Miranda's house.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Miranda!"  
  
"Sup, Lizzie."  
  
"Nothing much, you?"  
  
"I'm cool."  
  
"That's great. So you di-"  
  
Miranda interrupted her, "Kay, enough of this chit-chat, small talk, whatever you want to call it! WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?! WHAT WAS GORDO'S SURPRISE?!"  
  
"Well, he. hold up! How did you know about it?!"  
  
"He told me. Now finish what you were about to say!"  
  
"Well, he set up candles everywhere, had a fire in the fireplace, one big candle representing our friendship. I asked my parents to take pictures, they did. He made a promise in front of them of always being a true friend. Then we watched Casper, and then he liked how they were dancing, so I asked him to dance. Then we watch the rest of the movies and fell asleep on the couch. Oh yeah, he made me hot chocolate," finished Lizzie unenthusiastically.  
  
Miranda let a low whistle, "Whew! This boy went all out for you! Now, Lizzie, listen to what I say very closely because speaking to you right now as a serious message from your best friend."  
  
"Okay," she replied uncertainly, wondering where her friend was going with this.  
  
"WHY AREN'T YOU MORE THRILLED ABOUT THIS?! WHY AREN'T WE SCREAMING ABOUT HOW SWEET THIS BOY IS?! AND HOW GREAT YOU TWO WOULD BE TOGETHER?!"  
  
"Take a breath, Miranda! Geez! I appreciate what he did for me, don't doubt that."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry if I couldn't tell through your apparent solemn tone."  
  
"You know, Miranda," Lizzie was starting to get irritated by Miranda's assumptions. "I'm just scared, ok? I'm just going to pretend that this night never happened."  
  
"Ok, ok. Sorry I got you so upset. HOLD UP!! DID YOU JUST SAY YOU GOING TO ACT LIKE THIS NIGHT NEVER HAPPENED?!"  
  
Lizzie sighed, "Yes, I did, Miranda."  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie, if you never listened to me before, listen to me now!" Miranda was starting to worry and it started to show in her voice. "You cannot act like it never happened cause it happened." Miranda soften her tone, "The only thing that changed in your friendship is that he's making his promise to be your best friend forever known to you. That is no reason for you to run scared. He is not asking for your hand in marriage." Miranda snickered, "Although that would be nice."  
  
Lizzie scoffed, "Whatever, Miranda. I'm sure Gordo will understand."  
  
"Understand what, Lizzie? That all the sudden his best friend wants to forget the sweetest thing he's ever done for her or possibly any other person for some unknown reason. This is Gordo here, someone who questions everything."  
  
"He'll understand, Miranda. I know it." Miranda rolled her eyes at Lizzie's naivety. It was cute sometimes but gets annoying sometimes.  
  
"I don't think he will, Lizzie. I think he will sincerely be hurt and your friendship will be affected by your drastic decision."  
  
"Miranda, you are so melodramatic. Everything will be just fine."  
  
Miranda sighed, "Whatever, you're my best friend, I'll support you but not the decision."  
  
Lizzie smiles, "Thanks, Miranda. Trust me, everything will work out. There's nothing to worry about."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: DO U THINK ANYTHING GOOD GOING TO COME OUT OF LIZZIE'S DECISION TO AVOID THAT WHOLE NIGHT? FIND OUT NEXT IN "DEFINING LOVE". 


	20. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey.. i just wanted to add this author's note cuz I didn't want anyone to think im abandoning the story. That is absolutely false. I'm currently writing all mah chapters at once. This story will have about 38-40 chapters. That way u guys, who I love so much, can get a regular update without waiting 2 months for the next chapter. Hopefully, ill be done in 2-3 weeks. Keep the Luv!! 


End file.
